Love Scorned
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Marth came to the Smash Bros. Mansion unaware that he'd find love in unexpected places. Will another blue-haired warrior claim Marth Lowell's love first? Or will they set aside their obvious differences for each other?
1. Introduced

Author's Note:

**UPDATE: This chapter has been recently edited.**

I do not own any of these characters. They are SSBM-SSBB characters and those two games belong to Nintendo. General Pairings Include: Marth/Link and Ike/Link

**Warning:** This story includes yaoi. There is a lemon as well at the last chapter so be advised.

enjoy~

* * *

'Introduced'

* * *

I walked silently aside from the leaves I crunched underfoot. A funny saying came to mind and I silently whispered it, 'A sad tone in the wind makes tears come to even the coldest of hearts.' I'd always been considered the cold one. My eyes wander restlessly over dark cobblestone walkways to a new land far off. Someplace new...someplace different. Or so, I hoped. I looked up, my head spinning and my eyes watering. It was so cold out here. Up ahead was yet another road. I sighed.

"Nothing yet I suppose..." I muttered solemnly. As I walked farther, another sound came to my ears. I frowned.

"Who's there!?" I shouted, my voice hoarse, my hand shaking, and my sword drawn to defend myself. A soft sound came from deep within the dark forests surrounding me. "Tell me." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Are you, one of the new guys?" asked a rather small, scared voice. I paused, hoping to find the origin of the voice.

"One of the new guys..." I wondered. Was I? I had forgotten my reason for being here. I heard footsteps again and looked up. A small pink ball creature, unlike any I'd ever seen, walked cautiously towards me. I blinked at the sight of him, but quickly regained my composure. I glared down at him, hoping to scare some answers out of him.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying my best not to let him see how unsure I was. He smiled genuinely and offered a small pink arm.

"I'm Kirby. I was sent here to find the newest addition to the team." said the small pink creature. I sighed and sheathed Falchion.

"Where are we?" I asked, ignoring his outstretched arm. He looked somewhat hurt but quickly recovered as he pulled away his arm and replaced his awkward smile with... yet another awkward smile.

"In the deep forests. We should be at the Manor now though, it's time for dinner." he said quietly, but his expression showed much enthusiasm. I frowned once more and without warning I turned on my heel to walk in the direction I thought most likely led to this so-called 'Manor'. The pink creature immediately struggling to catch up after my hasty leave.

We walked silently for some time. I was a little farther ahead, determined to find my new living quarters and get some much needed sleep. "Kirby" began humming a mildly irritating song while tapping his large feet every so often. I cringed at the sound but quickly bit my lip to keep from saying anything that would upset the damned thing. Instead, we walked onward, wanting to reach our destination.

I looked up and saw a large building come into view. It had big windows, large doors leading into air, and limitless roads to various entrances in the forest. I frowned and stopped, making my 'companion' run into my leg. I didn't take my eyes off the window at the very top. It had dark brown curtains and...a face!?

"Who's that up there?" I asked suddenly, not even realizing that I had asked. Kirby followed my gaze.

"Uh, oh! That's Link! He's one of the veteran smash guys...but he's been kinda depressed lately..." he said, his voice catching a sad tone. I felt my heart stop for a moment as I stared up at him. His blonde hair shined brightly despite the dark clouds covering most of the sky. And even from a distance I could tell his eyes were blue...the most beautiful shade I'd ever seen. I felt my cheeks grow hot and quickly looked away, realizing I was checking the blonde out. Link was it? What an odd name...

"So, we're to go inside and do what?" I asked, trying to sound uncaring. Kirby smiled and I cringed at the sight of it.

"You're supposed to go find your room and then come down for dinner." he said, walking past me. He entered the Manor and I blinked, then frowned.

"I already hate this place..." I said aloud, trying to be loud enough for Kirby to hear. I grumbled to myself and stomped inside.

The Mansion was large and foyer, or entrance, of the place was massive in itself. It had dark burgundy colored carpets the covered most of the grey, tiled floor. On the ceiling was a glass chandelier. To the left of me was a pair of double doors made completely of solid oak and I traced my fingers along the details, admiring the obvious talent the artist who had made it had. There were small vines and flowers with large, fringed leaves attached to them. In the middle was a plaque that read, 'Dining Hall'.

To my right was another room but this time it had an open archway also made of oak that seemed to lead into a sort of living room. It had a brilliant fireplace that warmed the surrounding area generously. It took away all of my previous cold feeling quite quickly.

But the most astonishing thing was a staircase the seemed to rise far into the top of the mansion. It was beautiful and grand to see. The sight of it almost automatically reminding me of home.

And that's when I saw him.

* * *

I looked up quickly to catch those radiant blue eyes I'd seen outside. He was frozen in place almost at the foot of a large staircase. He was tan and wasn't short or tall for that matter. He had an average height. What disturbed me most was how ghostlike he was. Like a haunting from a nightmare. I began to feel sick.

I immediately put on a frown and walked hastily toward the stairs, shoving him roughly with my shoulder as I went up. I glanced back down at him and saw that he hadn't moved.

"What a freak..." I mumbled, trying to remain stern and keep my true feelings at bay. Yet still, I braced myself the challenges that I was sure lay ahead of me. These…freaks will be around as well as that beautiful…no, wait, why am I thinking this? That boy I saw is nothing! How can I, Prince Marth of Altea be consumed with love and…

I sighed. My heart felt warm in my chest but my mind filled me with thoughts of rage. The feelings of love I had once experienced previous with my deceased wife had left me with an uncanny feeling of disgust at anything and anyone I even remotely began to fall for. I walked steadily up to the room I was to stay in and put down my things. I whispered to myself making a song up into my head. It was something I had done since I was young and it always took my mind off of things.

_Water leaks into the sand_

_Open hearts to open land_

_Heal my wounds and bring back love_

_Picking at rose petals in my single glove_

_Singing was my empowerment_

_Now it's as terrible as my temperament_

_Today comes full of lies_

_Long and tragic until the sunlight dies_

_Heal my wounds, bring me faith_

_But all I am is a silent wraith_

_Now I hold myself to be true_

_Something told me you knew…_

Within minutes I was lost in thought. I was done in my unpacking and now I lay spaced out on my bed. I jumped up when I heard footsteps. Ready to defend my new room, I grabbed my sword. But instead of a random person, it was that odd boy I had the slightest feeling for…

He walked in and instantly I felt like I had been hit with a blast of sadness and depression. I wanted I cry and I frowned as he stared with almost dead eyes. A black hole of nothingness was all I could see. He looked down and walked toward his bed. Then, he lay down and pulled the blanket over himself. I grabbed my sword and took off straight out of that room. I could no longer bare the sadness I felt and I was too overwhelmed to even think about him. When I reached a bathroom down the hallway, I threw up.

* * *

Marth wiped his mouth with a cloth and gasped. He shook and sank to the floor. The boy's sadness had been so overwhelming that it had actually drifted to Marth. And Marth's body could not handle it…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a boy with spiky red hair and deep blue eyes just like Marth.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Marth frowned and looked away.

"Yes, I'm fine. Leave me." said Marth in a murderous tone. The redhead chuckled slightly, making Marth cringe.

"I hear people say things like that a lot to me. It's okay, I understand that you're _one of those_ types of people. And don't even deny it!" said the boy. Marth narrowed his eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked. The boy chuckled again. The sound was light hearted but it made Marth feel nauseated due to the sadness he was trying to overcome.

"My name's Roy. And I know you, you're Prince Marth of Altea come to fight for Master Hand. You were betrayed by your people and the blood of a hero runs through your veins…I'm sorry. I got carried away." said Roy almost apologetically. Marth found himself surprisingly unperturbed.

"No it's fine. Don't worry about it." said Marth, suddenly distracted by something. A sound that seemed to come from within. Then, for the slightest moment, he saw lights flashing around him. On the wall he saw three triangles arranged in an odd way. He heard the word echo through him. Triforce. " I gotta go…" he said.

Truthfully he had nothing to do. But something inside him urged him to get up and see what was wrong. To understand something that was not known to him. His heart skipped a beat.

He walked down the hallway back toward the other room. The other boy wasn't in his bed anymore. Marth heard a voice and gasped, turning around to meet eyes with the boy.

"You. Why you?" came his cold voice. It was like ice. Marth suddenly had the urge to just grab him and hold him for a moment. He felt the anger and sadness literally pouring from the boy's soul. Marth blinked.

"What do you mea-"

"I know what you saw. What you're feeling. But why? No one has ever done this without dying. Why did you survive?"

Marth frowned. What was this boy talking about? What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

_I don't understand. What happened today? And who was that? Wh-why did I react like that? _thought Link. The thoughts raced through his mind and he sighed. It was all so confusing to him. One second he had been staring down at the courtyard of the mansion, the next he was locked in a staring match with some stranger. He assumed it was the Triforce's doing, just replaying old memories in his head and making him act them out. But why now? He looked up just in time to see Fox McCloud walking toward him. He faked a smile and looked down quickly.

"So, did you meet the new guy?" asked the animal. Link sighed.

"Yes, we've met briefly." he said solemnly. Fox scratched his head.

"Don't you two have the same room?" he asked.

"Yes we do."

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop shortening the conversation." said Fox. Link looked over at him and then away again.

"I'm not interested in conversation Fox. Please forgive me." he said. He got up and disappeared into a hallway. Fox sighed. He saw Roy and immediately walked up to him.

"Did you meet the Prince yet?" he asked. Roy nodded.

"He's an ass but he'll get off his high horse soon enough." he said smiling. Little did Fox know, Roy had already hatched a devious plan. He paused only to take off towards Link. He draped an arm over Link's shoulders happily.

"Sooo…what's up? Wanna hear about my day?"

"Not now Roy."

"Oh…c'mon!" said Roy as he pouted his lips. Link shook his head.

"Alright Roy." he said sighing. He turned his aquamarine eyes to his flame haired companion. "Enlighten me."

Roy grinned widely and began full-speed about his day. "Ugh where do I begin? For starters what is for dinner? I swear if they have another pot roast I'm gonna die!"

"But I thought warriors couldn't be picky on the front lines of battle." Fox chirped as he joined in the conversation. Roy waved his hand in dismissal.

"Pfft, you sound like Eliwood." said Roy. Link sat across from Roy and sank into his seat.

"Continue." he said. Roy slyly stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth the way an evil, plotting child would.

"I met this fabulous young man today Link." Link immediately rolled his eyes and began to leave, much to Roy's dismay. But he was expecting this and reached out to grab the Hylian's arm. "Now don't be like that blondie. Don't you want to know anything about him?"

Link turned with a look of, 'no-I-really-couldn't-care-less-but-I-guess-I-have-to-listen-anyway', plastered to his tan, handsome face.

"His name is Prince Marth Lowell. Yah, one of those 'high-and-mighty' types of guys." He said.

"Link shares a room with him." Fox commented. Roy grinned.

"Oh, however will Link handle himself alone in a room with a handsome prince for a roommate?" Roy raised his eyebrows and Link scoffed, ripping his arm away from the redhead who immediately latched back onto it. "I'm kidding okay?" then he stopped speaking.

Roy's eyes gleamed and he leaned forward for effect. Fox glanced at Link in alarm.

"I just got a fabulous idea. Fox you in?" said Roy. He knew better than to expect Link to partake in anything even slightly mischievous. He was too much of a 'do-gooder' for Roy's childishness. Fox shrugged.

"Eh, whadda'ya got in mind?" said Fox, resting in a seat on the couch next to Link.

"Okay. First off, a big event is coming in a couple of weeks. What do the others call it?" said Roy. Link blinked slowly, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Christmas."

"Right, that one. Well, I was thinking about the usual traditions people take on during this 'holiday'" said Roy. "Apparently there's this gift giving thing they do and sometimes…you make a trick gift."

"A…trick gift?" said Fox, puzzled. Roy nodded.

"Basically you give someone a gift and they open it only to see something either scary or very invaluable. Or something they don't like. I propose we see how many people we can truly piss off." said Roy. Fox shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"You got a death wish?" he said. "From my understandin', and please don't interrupt, is that it's rather difficult to scare someone who doesn't have a natural fear of things. Think of say…Bowser. Damn thing's got no sense of fear! I'd rather be tarred and feathered than submitted to Bowser's wrath when he opens up one of these trick gifts of yours that you consider 'scary'."

"Ah but what if it wasn't. Like I said, it doesn't have to be scary at all. Give him a rubber ducky and see what he does. My whole point is to be amused. I don't care if everyone else is disgusted or annoyed…just as long as I get a laugh out of it!" said Roy. That's when Falco sauntered up.

"Hey, know what else the Christmas tradition calls for?" Roy shook his head.

"Sorry, haven't been officially coached on the habits of the natives." Falco lifted his wings up.

"Getting drunk! Don't wanna remember the night? Take some of that 'pure eggnog' and get drunk. Oh, and lemme tell ya a better idea than 'gift-giving'. Less time to waste too." Falco sat down next to Roy who was mildly amused at the moment. Fox was also eager to learn but Link simply watched it all unfold.

"Tell us oh-a wondrous one!" said Luigi. Falco propped his legs up on the table.

"It's simple really. Just 'accidentally' get the others drunk." Falco had a smug look on his face. Fox looked less than sold.

"And just how would ya manage that?" Falco chuckled.

"Give 'em the wrong drink a' course!" said Falco. "Offer them a drink that happens to be of the alcoholic kind and there ya have it! Amusement for hours to come!" said Falco, laughing. Roy grinned mischievously.

"Yes. If it is amusement I seek…amusement I shall get. Thanks for your input Falco. Care to join my ranks?" said Roy. Falco shrugged.

"Sure kid. I'd like to witness these fruits of your labor." and so Falco gladly joined. Peach entered the conversation less enthusiastic.

"There's no way that'd work!" she said. Falco shook his head.

"Course it will! Like I said, all you have to do is offer them a drink. Pass it off as regular eggnog anyway." he turned to Roy. "Did ya know the pure stuff actually makes ya drunk? It's brilliance."

"Let's do it." said Roy. Link pulled himself up.

"I'm going to bed. May I see you tomorrow." and Link headed towards the door.

"Bye Link!" said the group before they bowed their heads in conversation and planning the dooms of others.

* * *

Marth sat silently on the bed facing the window. He heard the floor creak and saw Link standing at the doorway. Marth quietly turned away. Link calmly walked to the bathroom and changed, then came to his bed and laid down in it. Marth did the same and neither spoke the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

I lengthened it as much as I could considering the circumstances and managed to delete just one scene. But like I originally promised, I will keep all of the main story and only delete tiny mistakes and useless parts of the chapter. Especially for those of you who haven't read it period. Lastly, I made various vague parts of the story make much more sense. Hopefully that helps you guys out.

Review please!! :D


	2. Like Two Bitching Lovebirds

Author's Note:

**UPDATE: This chapter has been recently edited.**

I promised I'd fix _all_ of the chapters of '**Love Scorned**', so I'll keep it up.

**Warning**: This story includes yaoi. There is a lemon as well at the last chapter so be advised. There is also strong language (not to mention the chapter name).

* * *

Marth awoke the next morning feeling even more tired than when he went to sleep. He looked around and saw light streaming in from the window. There was water running somewhere in the background and he sighed. Then, the water stopped and a few minutes later, Link came out of the bathroom all in white. He was bright from head to toe and Marth felt like he was looking at a light bulb or a bright cloud. Link didn't even notice Marth or the fact that he was staring at him. Instead, he folded his things and put them away. Marth noticed a necklace around his neck and blinked.

"Is that…the Tri-"

"Force, yes, the Triforce." said Link flatly. He didn't even look up. Marth felt hurt somehow, but he barely knew the guy.

"Will you stop it and look at me for a sec?" he said without meaning to. Being around Link was hard. Whatever he felt he immediately said. And he felt all sorts of odd things all the time. It had only been a few weeks since he had first met Link but he had wanted some reaction. It was enough to drive Marth crazy.

Link looked up and stared up at Marth questioningly. Marth wished he could have taken it back. Link didn't seem to care though, or maybe he just faked everything. Maybe Link wasn't even a person. Maybe he was just Marth's imagination playing tricks on him. Hell, none of the other smash brothers even mentioned Link when they had conversation.

"If you want to say something, just say it. You do not have to have my gaze in order to have my attention." said Link. And with that he began to work again. But Marth didn't care. Instead, he lay back down and tried to ignore Link for a while. At the same time he felt sad again. It wasn't long before Link left the room leaving Marth to curse him and toss off the sheets in obvious frustration.

Marth stepped down into the dining room and sighed. He wasn't at all hungry. He was tired. And there was a tugging annoyance inside him making him anxious. There was a strong feeling on his sides, his hips, and his face, like someone was trying to suffocate him. Marth wondered if it was Link's doing again or if he himself was just going crazy like usual.

Marth sighed and walked down the hallway, looking for Link. He wanted to know what was wrong with him but also had an urge to see him again and needed an excuse. Marth didn't like to admit it, but he knew now that he was attracted to Link. Maybe not the crazy, silent part, but Link was definitely attractive and seemed to always be glowing. His hair was so golden and framed his tanned face perfectly. His bright blue eyes were hypnotizing and gave Marth chills. He was slender but still fit and through Link's tunic Marth could see the outline of Link's toned body. That alone sent a warm feeling radiating through him. He had to admit it…

Marth was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Like a Sunrise. Like a powerful wind drawn to the Sunrise. Link _was_ a Sunrise. He was always there when Marth woke up, shining and bright but was dark in the evening and unresponsive.

When Marth turned the corner he nearly ran into that very Sunrise. Link stopped short and sighed in frustration. Marth frowned.

"Watch it!" he said sharply. He was confused as to why he suddenly became so snappy with the elven hero, but he had and now he could tell that Link was angry with him. Link narrowed his eyes.

"I follow my advice, maybe you should too." he said smartly. He shoved past Marth and Marth watched him go before realizing he had been looking for Link in the first place.

"Wait! Uh…" Link turned and waited. Marth cleared his throat. "Well, I want to know why I'm always…I mean I…I kind of, I just…"

Link's expression showed obvious disinterest. Marth closed his mouth, waiting for Link to say something. Link sighed.

"You need to figure it out yourself. To be honest, I'd rather not discuss this…especially with you."

"Hey what does that mean!" shouted Marth, fuming. He cursed himself for his inability to control his anger. Link rolled his eyes.

"It _means_ that I don't like you. You treat everything like it's worthless and like you're better than everything. I would never judge a man by what he was born to be, but you really do act like your title. A smart-ass Prince who acts like he's the sun, moon, and stars!" and Link who turned on his heel and walked away. Marth stared in awe at Link. But he did feel a little better, surprisingly…

He turned and began to walk towards the library. He felt sorry for himself but knew he'd rather cut off his hand than beg for Link's forgiveness. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad for being so cold with Link. What was his problem? The Hylian swordsmen had done nothing to earn such negative attention. But through the anger and frustration, Marth couldn't help but smile. He was in love after all.

But his bliss was cut short as he was met by the face of the ever-hyper Roy just inches from his own. Marth frowned.

"What do you want?" said Marth. Roy seemed to be looking Marth up and down. He quietly circled Marth and scrutinized him. This made Marth a bit anxious.

"You know, you seem to piss Link off quite easily." Marth stared at Roy like he was stuck on stupid. Roy continued. "But I can help you with that. I can help you win him over." Marth continued to stare.

"I don't believe you." he said shaking his head slightly. Roy's serious demeanor slackened until a grin surfaced and Roy practically pounced on Marth. He jerked Marth's head into a headlock and smiled wider.

"I've got a plan in mind and I'd just like for you to know that you are definitely the star of the show. Keep pissing him off enough and he'll start to get flustered. Trust me, you'll see that I'm right in the end."

Roy paused to grab Marth's shoulders and look him straight in the face. They were literally inches apart. "But you know…I wouldn't mind watching your squirm for just a little while." Roy lightly patted Marth's cheek. "Be a good boy now!"

And off he went. Marth rolled his eyes.

"Idiot…" Marth turned to see a young blonde girl staring at him. More introductions.

"I believe I have not properly introduced myself to you yet Marth Lowell." she said. Marth furrowed his elegant eyebrows and frowned.

"How does everyone know who I am?" said Marth. She didn't answer but instead took some steps forward and bowed.

"I'm Princess Zelda, of Hyrule." she stuck out a dainty, gloved hand. Marth, feeling more obligated now then he did with Kirby, shook his politely. She was a princess after all.

"I suppose I need not introduce myself then." he said softly. Zelda sighed.

"I see you've been making friends." she said, nodding in the direction Roy had run in. Marth began to notice she left many of his comments unanswered. He was about to question her when Samus called out to him. He didn't know her but Marth was glad to be away from the Princess's scrutiny.

"Prince Marth I'd like to discuss something important with you." said Samus. Marth nodded.

"Um…y-yah I'm coming!" he said to the space warrior. Marth turned to Zelda and bowed politely. "If you'll excuse me."

Zelda nodded annoyed at the Prince's quick escape and watched him walk at a very quick pace toward Samus.

"Don't worry…you'll get yours soon." she whispered to herself, and walked off towards her room.

* * *

Samus pulled Marth into the library and shut the door. She abruptly turned to Marth who seemed to be grateful.

"Thank you for that um…" There it is.

"Samus." she stuck out her hand. Marth shakily took her hand. Then he waited.

"So um…you had something to talk about?" he said softly. Samus sighed and sat down.

"Yes. I've been watching you for a while now. It seems Zelda and Roy have taken quite the interest in you…and maybe a few others…

That being said, I'd like to help you. Don't take this as an act of kindness…I'd just hate to see someone like, well, someone…mess you up. You have trials today so…do your best.

Afterwards come to me. If you wander off, get sidetracked, or simply forget…then consider us done. You choose Lord Marth. I'll see you at the trials." and she left without letting Marth say anything in return.

* * *

Marth walked into the arena room. It was packed with a large, round stadium-sized seating area. In the middle was a huge platform that could literally transform into any number of stages. Large stage lights shined down on it's magnificence. Marth sat down at one of the many seats and watched as many others filed in. They all had specific seating for each battle category. The speedsters sat together in one group. The short-ranges together. Heavyweights, lightweights, and swordsmen. Marth hid his face as Link sat two seats away from him. Roy happily plopped in the middle of them.

"Ah. Beautiful day huh guys?" he said. Marth stared at the arena and Link simply nodded. Master hand began his speech and immediately the room quieted.

"Today's trials will be done as quick and painless as possible. And I mean that. '_As possible_'. Do your best to show me your power. If you do well you could get advanced through the ranks. And you'll have a better chance of coming back." Master hand moved out of the way of the stage and it began to shine. Suddenly, the platform became the regular Battle stage. Master hand then turned back to his smashers.

"I will file through your names and as I call the groups up, you will have 2 minutes to battle at your best. Once those minutes are up, the one who sustained the most damage will be placed higher on the roster and have a better chance of returning next term. Remember, you should be shooting for the best possible points."

Master hand began calling names in groups of two. First was Mario vs. Mewtwo. Mario won and was placed higher on the roster. Mewtwo was left to go back to the seating. Marth watched as the next group came up. Fox and Pichu. It was obvious that Fox would win, and he did. His name was now higher on the roster. Et cetera et cetera.

For several _long _minutes this went on. And Marth sat bored as hell next the never-ending speech of Roy and the silent cold shoulder that was Link. Eventually Roy and Marth were called. Roy gladly got up and made his way down. Marth was less enthusiastic and walked slowly toward the arena. Once they were on Master hand gave the rules for the umpteenth time. When all the lights had been placed on them, and the crowd had grown quiet, the swordsmen took up their swords and got into their stances.

"GO!" Master hand shouted. Roy immediately stood up into a regular standing position and grinned at Marth. Marth, puzzled, stood up as well and stared.

"What are you doing?" asked Marth. Roy continued to smile.

"Go on. Defeat me." he said. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to fall for that?" said Marth. Master hand reminded them of their time limit and Marth rolled his eyes, getting back into his stance. "C'mon and get serious already."

"I am serious. I'm letting you win. Just hit me or something. Here…" Roy sheathed his sword and opened his arms out. "Hit me!"

"You're a fool!" said Marth. But he couldn't just stand there. He ran at Roy and slashed at him. Roy fell to the floor and rolled a few feet, sat up, and rubbed his sore head.

"Heh heh, thanks Marth!" he said, winking. Marth frowned. What was wrong with this kid? Master hand announced the fight was over. By default, Marth had won and his name was now up next to Mario, Fox, and all the others who had won their fights. Marth pulled Roy up and shook his head. Roy just smiled and walked on.

_Fool…your name is tarnished. Why would you…!_

Marth took his placed back at the stadium. Roy had gone to sit with the rest of the 'losing smashers', leaving Marth and Link next to each other. They silently scowled until Link was called. Marth, no matter how angry he _wanted_ to be, stared interestedly at Link. Link was paired with Doctor Mario.

As the battle began, Doctor Mario threw some capsules at Link. He easily slashed through them and charged at Dr. Mario. They attacked several times until Link faltered. He grabbed his head in pain and allowed Dr. Mario to grab Link's left arm and twist it. Link kicked at Dr. Mario in response and bashed him into the ground with his right arm. Master hand called time and Dr. Mario was unable to get up. Link walked over and picked up the Master Sword he had dropped with his right hand and got off the platform. Link had won but it was obvious his left arm was injured. Link sank into his seat and held his arm to his chest. Marth tried not to say anything.

"That was the last battle. Next week is for the holidays and after that comes the second trial term. I hope to see you all do well again next time." Master hand left and Link got up. Marth stopped him and Link scowled.

"Look, I know you don't like me but at least let me help you." he said. Link reluctantly followed Marth to their room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. Marth sat down next to him and asked for his arm.

They talked little and Marth made quick work of Link's arm. He was gentler than Link expected for someone who disliked him. He continued to stare at the floor and looked up only when Marth had finished tying Link's sling for his arm.

"Thank you." Link said quietly. Marth nodded.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It wasn't long before Marth and Link got into an argument however. Apparently Zelda had insulted Marth. Oh but Marth couldn't stand someone like her insulting his ego. He smarted off to her and now Link was fighting him.

"You're such a pig! All you think of is yourself!" shouted Link, fuming. Marth snarled.

"Oh yah, this coming from a self-proclaimed 'perfectionist'. Please! You're so involved in yourself with your depression and silence that you can't even see the bigger picture!" Marth shouted back.

"At least I don't expect those before me to bow and cower as I walk by. Just because you're a Prince doesn't mean you can control people!"

"I only control myself! But you can't even think for yourself without this bitch's opinion and views leading the way!"

"How dare you talk about Zelda like that!"

"I can talk however I want!"

"Get off your high horse!"

"Take the sword out of your ass!" Link slapped Marth across the face and Marth shoved Link. They began screaming at each other as loud as possible while Roy sipped his tea in the corner of the room. He looked at his friend, Falco, and nodded towards the fighting comrades.

"They look great together don't they?" said Roy. Falco chuckled.

"Like two bitching lovebirds." Roy swirled his straw in his drink as he thought.

"What do you say they become the targets of our little plan?" he said. Falco grinned at Roy.

"I say, I'm in."

* * *

Author's Note:

In the words of Xigbar, "Be a good boy now!" XDD

I love writing sentences for Roy. I'm sad he wasn't included in Brawl D:

Review please! :D

**Edit: Anyone who reads this story from this point on, PLEASE be advised that they have not been revised and are subject to change. Small changes of course, but definitely changes. Missing scenes, broken dialogue, vague pieces of information…ALL of that is within the rest of this story. When I have finished revising the story, this Edit Comment will be taken off. If you wish however to finish the story NOW, you may. This story is still readable. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-Triforce Garner**


	3. Can We Start Over?

Author's Note:

I've grown to love Roy and Falco :D

------

Marth walked quickly through the halls. He had gotten so caught up in his fight with Link that he had almost forgotten his meeting with Samus. He turned the corner and entered the library. Samus stood up and placed her mechanical hands on her hips.

"So, you decided to show up after all." she said. She turned and motioned for him to come sit down. Marth followed and once seated they began their talk.

"So, what exactly do you want with me?" said Marth. Samus chuckled.

"I don't _want_ anything. I'm helping you. Now, I see you've had troubles with Zelda. She can be…a bit of a problem sometimes." she said. Marth scowled.

"I don't know why she hates me so much…I barely know her." he said. He was a little annoyed when Samus began to chuckle again.

"Boy you don't get it do you? You spend quite a large amount of your time with Link." she said. Marth blinked.

"Yah…so?"

"So…" Samus sighed. "It's plain to see that you have a crush on him." Marth's eye twitched.

"H-how do you f-figure?" he stuttered. Samus sighed again.

"You tend to stare…a lot." Marth facepalmed.

"Okay so let's say if I did like Link…and I don't, what would that have to with Zelda hating me?"

"She likes him too."

"…"

"Yah." Samus sighed. "But she's the least of your problems. It seems Roy's set his eyes on you and he's determined to turn your life to hell." she said. Marth frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard him talking with Falco about some Christmas plan of his. Apparently he means to make you the target of some plan he and Falco came up with. I could tell you everyone who's involved but it wouldn't matter. Try not to piss off Zelda for now and you won't have your crush getting angry with you. You need to be in top shape if you want to pass the trials in two weeks and having your boyfriend whip your ass with the Master Sword won't be helpful to you." said Samus. She got up and began walking toward the door when Marth jumped up.

"But what about Roy?" he said, ignoring Samus' comment about Link. Samus turned and looked at him.

"There's not really much you can do other than watch your back until after the holidays."

------

"Hey, what the hell is this?" said Roy as he held up his fork with a large, brownish-green substance for the others to see. Marth blinked slowly in obvious disinterest.

"Roy, eat your food." said Link calmly. Roy made a fake gagging sound and pushed his plate away.

"No way m'Lord." said Roy. "I don't want to die today." Fox sighed.

"Eatin' this won' kill ya. It's good!" said Fox happily with his mouth full. Roy stuck out his tongue.

"Psh, death be to you…" he looked at his glass and frowned. The liquid inside had a dark auburn tint to it. "I swear that looks like blood." Marth wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're so picky!" said Fox. Roy grinned and then turned to Marth.

"So Mars Bar, how's life?" he said, smiling. Marth glared.

"Don't call me that." he said. Roy whispered something to Falco and Marth quickly reacted.

"I heard a nasty rumor from someone that you plan on doing something to me. I want to know what's going on." he said. Roy turned back to Marth with a glint in his eye.

"Well well what a temper you have." he said. He leaned forward and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Believe me Marth, what I have in store is for your own good. It won't hurt you…it'll only help. Don't worry…you're in good hands."

"Anybody got any plans for the holidays?" said Peach. Zelda smiled.

"Well it seems Roy has plans for Marth. I personally think it would be better if it hurt but that's just how I deal with bad people." she said laughing. Link glanced at Marth. Marth had been drinking from his cup and set it down now, fiddling with it's position.

"That's how my parents thought too. After all," Marth faked a smile at Zelda. "That's how royalty lives life. Take the negatives from the personality and groom your heirs to be more polite and kingly."

"Yes, that's right." said Zelda, not expecting him to react this way. Link sat up straighter, a little pleased with how Marth had taken it. The rest of the meal went by quickly, and afterward the smashers headed to the entertainment room to decorate. Roy whispered to Fox and Fox nodded, smiling.

"I propose we group up for each decoration duty. First off, we need the streamers to be placed up on the walls and hangin from the ceilin. Next, we have the furniture to rearrange and tables to set up. Lightin, plannin, etc all have to be done today so I suggest we get to it. The groups will be made up of the categories you were placed in when you got here." said Fox.

So everyone made their way to their places of work. It was of no surprise that Link and Marth were placed in the same group. Roy had run off somewhere and had 'apologized' before taking off. This left Marth and Link alone…together. Their job was to set up the tables and get the kitchen ready for cooking and stock it with plenty of food and drink choices.

"Go ahead and lift that side and I'll try to help as much as I can." said Link. His arm hadn't quite healed yet. Marth nodded and lifted the table side with both hands, Link helping with his right hand. They shifted it against the wall and let it down carefully. "Great job. Now we need to put the uh…"

"Tablecloth, on the table. And the drinks are in the freezer." said Marth. Link looked down at the ground, hiding his blush.

"Um…yah. L-let's go find it then." They grabbed and set the tablecloth whilst their red headed friend made some changes to the drink selection.

"Okay, this is non-alcoholic eggnog. We replace it with maybe…one or two of the real stuff?" said Roy, turning to Falco. Falco shook his head, lifting the last three bottles of non-alcoholic eggnog.

"No. We can't risk givin the wrong stuff to the wrong people. Keep the non versions in a separate box and the real stuff in the non version's original box. Got it? That way, they think that this box is the non-alcoholic stuff when it's really the alcoholic and vice versa." said Falco. Roy nodded.

"I like it. It's genius." he grabbed the non-alcoholic eggnog and lifted them into a new box. "Help me pack them in. Marth and Link will be in here soon to put the drinks in the refrigerator." The boys finished their work and as soon as they finished, they took off towards the Dining Hall and back into Entertainment Room. It just so happens that Link and Marth were now entering the freezer.

Link shivered at the cold and Marth made his way over to the drink boxes. Link frowned and sighed at them. "Don't even think about it Link." Link turned to Marth who was holding one of the boxes. "Your arm isn't healed yet. Just open the refrigerator and put the contents of each box into it okay?" he said. Link nodded and followed Marth into the kitchen.

They worked quickly and without fuss. Something Marth was grateful for. He almost dropped the box at one point and for the first time ever, he witnessed Link's laughter.

"Careful or we'll have more work to do." he said. Marth smiled warmly. He liked Link's laugh. It was soft and whimsical. And childish too. Like Link had some sort of hidden part of his personality somewhere in there. Link felt equally the same when he saw Marth's smile. It wasn't like his cold temper which flared up less and less often. It was inviting and kind.

"Um…yah that could have been messy." he said. He lifted the box up onto the counter. "That's the last box. We'll unload it and we'll be done."

Link nodded. They began to unload the box when they reached for the same bottle. They froze as their hands touched and both blushed bright red. They then laughed nervously and Link took the bottle, Marth silently cursing himself for not paying attention.

'Well that was…fun…" Marth commented as they climbed the stairs to their room. Link nodded.

When they got to their room they rested on their beds, organized their dressers, and freshened up in the bathroom. As they retired to bed Link looked up at Marth and smiled weakly.

"Thanks…for today. I know I was…rude earlier today. You were right about my constant coming to Zelda's side." he said softly. Marth propped himself up onto his elbows.

"W-well, I was just as rude. Maybe we can start over?" he said, hopefully. Link stared at him for a moment before nodding and smiling wider.

"I'd like that." Marth grinned and got up from the bed. He stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Marth." he said. Link took Marth's hand and nodded.

"And I'm Link…nice to meet you, Marth."

"Nice to meet you to Link."

_I'm grateful to have met you…_

------

The holidays came quickly and as the night set in Roy and Falco put their plan into action. They had volunteered for drink duty to make sure their plan went down the way they wanted and no one had a problem with it. Roy prepared two drinks for his swordsmen friends and grinned wickedly. Falco chuckled.

"Roy you can be brilliant sometimes kid." said Falco. Roy nodded.

"I know Falco. Let's put this plan into action…shall we?"

------

Author's Note:

Hmm...wonder what they have in mind? Review please!


	4. A Night to Remember

Author's Note:

I finished this chapter early and...I was actually flattered by the reviews I've gotten. So, why not give you all Roy and Falco's plan as a present? Here's, 'A Night to Remember'.

Enjoy~

------

Roy walked over to his friends, setting their drinks down in front of them. He tried to act normal and walked back to the kitchen to fix more drinks for everyone. There was roaring laughter coming from the bigger smashers like Ganondorf, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. They were swapping 'war stories' and were already the drunkest in the room. Link sipped his drink and frowned, looking at his drink. Marth sipped his and looked over at Link.

"What's wrong?" he said, sipping again. Link shook his head and drank too.

"It tastes different than I remember. Maybe…" he shook his head again.

"Maybe what?" Link laughed a little and drank more.

"Maybe I've just forgotten what eggnog tastes like." he joked. Marth smiled and finished his cup. Roy was quick to retrieve it and fill it up again.

"Wow." he said, drinking more. Link looked up.

"What?"

"Roy. He's being rather helpful." he said. Link was also on his second drink, which he finished quickly. He shrugged as Fox handed him another cup-full.

"Maybe he's already drunk himself." he said. He finished his third cup, much to Marth's surprise.

"You really like this stuff don't you? " he said, finishing his second. Link laughed. For no reason just laughed. Like what Marth had said was funny.

"Who doesn't like this stuff?" he said. Marth stared for a moment before both began laughing rather loudly.

[the author is laughing too right now :D]

Roy elbowed Falco and nodded towards the swordsmen. They then shared their own personal laughter as Marth and Link continued to drink and talk.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Many amusing antics came on and a lot of the older crowd drank themselves silly. Some of the most drunk had already retired…on the couch. Mario, Luigi, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Fox, and more were massed out. Even Roy had begun to dose off, so he didn't get to see his plan come to fruition.

"There's something I yet to tell you and I thin I was stupid furnot mentionin nit." said Marth, his pronunciation slackened in his drunken state.

"Wasit?" he said, looking at Marth. He was leaning a little closer to Marth now. Marth's eyes were deep. Link liked staring into them. He could get lost in them. Marth traced Link's jaw line with his index finger. Then he leaned forward and whispered into Link's long elven ear for affect.

"I'm attracted to you." he said. He nuzzled Link's cheek and both laughed a little. Falco pushed Roy a little to wake up.

"What?" said Roy groggily. Falco nodded towards the boys. Roy covered his mouth and some of the other smashers whistled as Marth and Link began to kiss.

"Are they…!?" Peach exclaimed. Zelda seethed with jealousy. With the commotion that slowly shaped up, the rest of the sleeping smashers woke and began to laugh and point.

"Look at 'em go!" shouted Fox. Marth and Link were now locked in a very passionate kiss. Tongues and all.

They retreated down the hall, still kissing of course, and up the stairs. They reached the room and Link fell onto Marth's bed, Marth following. The rest of the night came and went. And sunlight comes to a very drunk smash house.

------

The warmth on his face woke him. Link blinked a few times, his head cloudy. He groaned and sat up, trying to regain his senses. That's when he noticed his tunic was gone. He frowned and looked down. His pants were still there but his tunic was slung across the room. Alarmed, he looked to his side to see Marth lying shirtless next to him. Link then flipped out like no other.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up like a girl would after a shower. Marth furrowed his eyebrows and pulled himself into sitting position. It didn't take him long before he too realized the situation. He flew up off the bed, grabbing his tunic, and furiously pulled it on.

"Wha? How?" Marth said. He was stunned. What _happened_ last night?

------

Author's Note:

Roy is an evil evil friend. :3

And I am an equally evil writer~ XDD

It's short but I saved the next scene for my next chapter...which will explain a lot of what happened so far. I love suspense. XP Review please!


	5. Roy's Last Wishes

Chapter Five - Roy's Last Wishes

Author's Note:

This chapter explains…a lot, about our young flame haired friend and some of Marth's past for those who didn't already know.

* * *

For the rest of the day Link and Marth avoided each other. They weren't mad, but neither could look at the other because of sheer embarrassment. With this Link decided to go out for a walk. As he walked he heard something rustling in the bushes.

"YAAA!!" something tackled Link to the ground. Link gasped and clutched his head. When he looked up he scowled. Roy stared down at him with deep blue eyes.

"Unh…Roy that…hurt." Link groaned, rubbing the back of his now very sore head. Roy shook his head.

"Link, Link, Link…" he sighed. "I knew this would happen."

Link blinked. "Knew what would happen?"

"You and Marth ignoring each other. Honestly, everybody gets a kiss every now and then." said Roy, laughing. Link frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"And I suppose you are the cause of this?"

"Who else would come up with such a fabulous idea?" Link rolled his eyes. "So, you gonna make up?"

"…"

"Link answer me."

"…no, I'd rather keep avoiding Marth for as long as possible." said Link. Roy narrowed his eyes. Link frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"When they don't learn, use Plan B." said Roy. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Plan B? What're you--" Link's eyes widened as Roy grabbed Link's shoulders and forced him into a kiss. Link pulled away and stared up at him in confusion. "What the hell was that!?" Roy chuckled and wiped his mouth.

"Lemme put it this way, my anti-social friend. If you don't settle this problem between you and Marth, I'll personally come after you and torture you again and again." said Roy, triumphantly. Link stared at him disbelievingly.

"You wouldn't." Roy grinned.

"Want another?" Link remained silent, making Roy's grin wider. "Good. Now I'm off to go beat some since into your Ice Princess for you."

"He's not my--"

"Ah! You're not getting my point twinkle socks." Link's eye twitched at the nicknames Roy came up with. "Listen and stop correcting and thinking. You judge Marth too quickly. I gave you a chance to grow from this experience." Link sighed.

"So, oh great mastermind, what lesson should I have learned?"

"Basically that if you don't stop pushing away your feelings and find yourself a mate someone else may come up and bite you in the ass. Hence, last night's drunken mess. Lesson learned?" Link was furious but he understood. Roy was a friend, and he only wanted to help. Link nodded.

"Yes. Lesson learned." Roy winked.

"Take care now." Roy got up and disappeared back into the forest. Link sighed and pulled himself up. Maybe Roy was right. Maybe…he shouldn't push Marth away. Maybe he should just give Marth a chance.

* * *

Marth sighed. Although he was thoroughly embarrassed by last night's events…he couldn't truly say he regretted it. He had already accepted that he was falling for Link. And this was just another instance in which to reinforce that conclusion.

So, Marth decided to calm his nerves by picking up a book. Reading. Now that wasn't so bad. He looked at the title and turned the book over in his hands. "War and Reality?" he said puzzled.

"It's a sham." Marth turned and frowned at his companion.

"And how would you be able to conclude this, Roy?" said Marth. Roy shrugged.

"Just can. I've seen a lot of stuff like that. Tales claiming to know everything there is to know about war and death. Of the sorrow's of mankind. You know…the like." he said. Marth continued to stare at him.

"And I suppose you know all there is to know about war?" Roy looked over at Marth quickly and shook his head.

"Not all…just a lot. And the thing is, the people who write that stuff…" Roy wrinkled his nose. "were only watchers. Citizens who stayed indoors and see it all from home. They never truly understand what it's like on a battlefield. But not many people around here are good for knowing such things."

"What do you mean?" Marth placed the book down and sat across from Roy. It seemed the young and fiery redhead had caught the prince's full attention.

"I mean I don't know anyone else who's had the warlike experiences I've had you know? Samus may have but she battles in space. And solo fighters like Mario and Link haven't any experience in war battles. Yah there have been some wars in Hyrule but Link's never seen them and I don't recall the Mushroom Kingdom being plagued by droves of armies." said Roy.

"S-solo fighters?" said Marth, confused. Roy nodded.

"Yah. They have adventures of their own. No one else to help them with it. Now how can you experience war with no allies? No one to see die before you. But still, solo work is just as dangerous. You…" Roy's tone became soft. "You don't have anyone to rely on. When you are about to see the end…you don't have a friend to help save you. You're on your own. Sometimes I admire Mario and Link because they go on such quests. I rely on allies and can't imagine if I had to fight all alone like that."

"You mentioned a war in Hyrule. When was it?" said Marth. Roy looked up, puzzled, and scratched his head.

"Um, when Link was just born I think. His father and mother fell to that one. All he said was the name of the thing. 'Great Hylian War' they called it. That's all I learned." said Roy. He sighed, making Marth raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I'm going away…" said Roy. He seemed calm now and mildly lost in thought. Something Marth had never seen. The unusually hyper teen was now unusually quiet.

"Going…away? Where to?" Roy looked at Marth and smiled.

"Home. As soon as the trials and battles are over. I'm going back to where I came." said Roy.

"Are you not coming back or something?" he said, suddenly wondering what it would be like to not have the spunky redhead here in the Smash House. Roy shook his head.

"Nah. I don't belong here. I mean, yah it's great fun to fight alongside all these heroes and villains and it's a nice change from Home's troubles but…every man has his place in life. I've realized mine is not here. And besides, I've got a father at home I'd like to rant to. Tell all about my experience here." Roy smiled. "Yah. I'd sure like to see the look on his face when I tell him all the things I've seen. Big puff balls named Kirby and small men named Mario. A space warrior and a fox who can talk. All kinds of stuff. Heh heh, he'd probably think I was just trying his patience but…all the same."

Roy looked at him. "You got a father. What's his name?" Marth's eyes were now fixated on the fireplace.

"Cornelius. Like Link I too have lost my father…I have a sister, Elice, and _did_ have a wife but…well. She's no more." said Marth. Roy nodded.

"Sorry, about that. Your father and wife I mean." said Roy. Marth nodded.

"And you?"

"Eliwood. I got my looks from him. They say having red hair is a magical thing. You tend to be more strong willed." Roy's eyes brightened and for once Marth joined in Roy's jovial moments.

"Then what does that make me huh?" said Marth, chuckling. Roy pretended to stroke an imaginary beard and 'think' about what Marth's bright blue hair could possibly mean.

"Hmm…I'd say you have…a really icy view of things…but are 'cool' when you aren't being a girl." he laughed and Marth hurled a pillow at him, laughing as well.

"I'm no girl Roy." he said, trying to catch his breath from laughter. Roy stood up on the couch and struck one of Marth's infamous poses.

"Minna, Miteite kure!" he almost shouted. "Everyone, please look!"***

Marth tackled him and Roy struck him with another pillow, laughing as hard as possible. Both boys, when they had settled their dispute, collapsed on the cold, hardwood floor of the library. Marth turned to Roy.

"Thanks Roy." Roy chuckled again.

"For making fun of you? No problem Princess." he said. Marth rolled his eyes and smiled. Roy was a good friend after all. Marth pulled himself up onto the couch and sighed, taking in the air and sighing softly. Roy climbed back up onto the opposite couch and sighed as well.

"So, haven't seen you and blondie hangin' around lately." said Roy. Marth shrugged.

"I haven't seen him around period. I don't know what's going on…but I don't like it." said Marth, wrinkling his nose.

"Hmm, well, he could be out walking. Or maybe he's chatting with the other 'veterans'." said Roy. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Veterans? And please don't give me the definition. I know what the word means. Why are they called it?" said Marth. Roy spread out on the couch and placed a pillow on his face. Marth rolled his eyes and pulled it off. "Explain or I'll attack you again."

"Veterans are the smash people who have been here before. Like Samus. She was here last term too. So was Mario, and Link. Pikachu, Peach, etc. They were all 'veterans' of the Smash House." Roy grabbed his pillow back from Marth and placed it on his head. Then, slightly muffled, finished explaining. "If you came back here next term, then you'd become a veteran too. Besides, people tend to trust veterans more than us newcomers more often anyway. That'd be the only reason I think that Link would be speaking to them. Otherwise he'd be back up on the top floor staring out the window like always."

Roy turned to Marth. "Satisfied?" Marth nodded and Roy sank down into the couch even lower, starting to drift off. "By the way Mars Bar, I've been watching you and twinkle socks for a while now. You…make a great couple."

Marth blushed ten shades of red. "H-how…?" Roy chuckled.

"Don't give up on him Marth…you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me. You're a good person, he just hasn't figured it out yet." Marth thanked him and Roy nodded.

Marth got up and quickly left just after Roy had fallen asleep.

* * *

Veterans. What does it mean to be a veteran? I sighed, couldn't come up with an answer on the spot. It was one of those, 'delve deeper and you shall find' type of meanings. Being a veteran, to me, didn't quite mean just coming back for second or third terms. No, it must mean something more. And even then I wouldn't put a clear definition on it.

Then there was the matter of Roy's leaving. Yes he's annoying and while I admit I do enjoy his company sometimes he's quite troublesome and easy to figure out. But that goes without saying, if he left then what? Will some other swordsmen take his place? What about me? If I so choose…I could leave and never look back. Would someone take my place too?

Would Link leave?

All these things made me think more. I was curious. Why would anyone leave? I felt no home away from here. Sure it was dusty and full sometimes of wretched scoundrels…but it was better than a wasteland. And what of the others like me? I felt closet to Roy and to Link. They seemed to understand. To know. To feel what I felt. I sighed again. I wasn't getting anywhere. I turned and began to walk, not looking ahead of me. So, I ran right into him.

I fell on the floor and groaned. Ugh. It hurt, but not too badly. But before I could pull myself up, someone had taken hold of my arm and yanked me up. I came face to face with Link's enemy, Ganondorf.

He eyed me suspiciously, not letting go of my arm. I gave him a decent scowling too. Just to piss him off. I'd learned much about this one. Evil, like every other villain out there, and somewhat sour towards his hero opposite. I sometimes saw Ganondorf and Link arguing in the hallways loudly while Zelda tried to pull them apart. That's why the villains lived in separate quarters…until battle time.

"I'd watch where I was going if I were you." said Ganondorf in that gruff, annoyingly scratchy voice he had. I glared at him.

"And you? If I recall you're not supposed to be walking these halls." I retorted. Ganondorf grunted.

"What are you getting at?" I leaned in for affect and took on one of those grins I'd seen the villains at the manor make.

"I'm saying, get out of my hallway. Would you like me to mop the floor with your worthless hide?" I said. Ganondorf was about to attack me when I heard Zelda's voice call out.

"Ganondorf. He's right. You shouldn't be in here." she said. Ganondorf turned to her and grinned, viciously pushing me back down to the floor. I scowled up at him again. He mockingly bowed to her and walked off, laughing as he went. Zelda at once turned to me.

"Are you a fool Marth Lowell?" she said, walking over and pulling me up. I couldn't look at her. Was she…helping me?

"No. Just…want to take out some anger on him is all. He shouldn't have been down here in the first place." Zelda shook her head exasperatedly.

"So you tried to pick a fight with him and thought that would be the better route? Honestly! Link's right about you sometimes. You get yourself into such a mess!" she said. I almost apologized. Zelda was like a mother.

"Uh…yah. Well, I guess I'd better go um…find something to do." Zelda nodded.

"Agreed, before trouble finds you again or better yet you go looking for it." and with that she turned on her heel and walked off to the library. I sighed and continued on my way. Maybe Zelda had a change of heart. It seemed a lot of the ones who disliked me the most had taken a turn for the better towards me lately.

Most of the smashers were busy at work in the stages. I watched. The crowd cheered and I would at least _try_ to remain interested. But I had other things on my mind. I was so lost in thought, that I wasn't prepared for a voice and a person to show up next to me.

Link sat down calmly and looked at me. I looked back. "Hey." he said. I nodded. Link cleared his throat.

"Zelda told me about that spat you had in the hallway with Ganondorf." he said. I was afraid he'd start lecturing. Good thing I was wrong.

"Yah I was stupid she already told me." I said. Something about that way he said things made me feel guilty. Link shook his head.

"You're not stupid Marth. You just let your anger get the best of you. And that's okay _sometimes_…just as long as it doesn't become habit. You understand?" I nodded. Link was still calm. "Come, we need to talk about something…"

I got up and followed him. He led me up the stairs to our room and closed the door. I sat down and curled up suddenly remembering something I didn't want to remember. Link just stood there. Something odd had taken hold of him. He spoke with a voice much deeper than his own. I looked up and felt my face grow pale.

"M-Marth…" Link's eyes became hollow. It was like something was possessing him. "You're a…d-isgrace…to Anri's…n-name."

I remembered. "Cornelius." I said in shock. It was then that I realized what was wrong. My own memories had possessed Link. He pulled his hand back and anger erupted in his eyes. I gasped and felt the sting of Link's hand across my face. It was the memory of my father hitting me.

I placed my hand to my face, feeling hot tears stream down it. I refused to blame Link. It wasn't his fault. It was my own. Seconds later I felt Link's arms around me and his voice in my ear.

"I'm sorry." he said. I shook my head.

"Don't be. It's been stuck in my head too long…you must've picked up on it or something. I don't blame you." I looked over at him and smiled weakly. "Okay?"

Link nodded. He pulled off his gauntlet and pressed his hand to my cheek. It was turning red from the smack but it was fine. I smiled at him again and pulled my arm around him as well. All the time hoping that the memory was gone for a while.

And I was glad Link was talking to me again. Just as Roy had predicted.

* * *

***Minna, Miteite kure!*** basically means, 'Everyone, please look!' in Japanese. For those of you who didn't know or those who probably won't read this, I had Roy say both the Japanese and English exclamations. Melee and Brawl players will recognize this as one of Marth's three taunts that comes after he swings Falchion [his sword] around in the air. Roy is teasing Marth for it.

Author's Note:

:O Love this chapter! I got to fully utilize Marth's taunt!

The little issue with Link stems from his long history with the Triforce of Courage. Why not give him an added quirk? :P I like Link crazy…it suits him.

ALSO! Link's slapping him was all in reference to an occurrence from Marth's story. In Fire Emblem, his father apparently slaps Marth for not taking the life of an animal during a hunting trip. Cornelius wants Marth to grow up strong like Anri and does not approve of Marth's tenderness. Just to clear things up.

Review please! :D


	6. Replaced

Author's Note:

Goodbye Roy! D:

* * *

Marth sighed. Roy had already packed his things. The next trials were tomorrow and Roy was intent on not trying. He was going to watch.

Marth had to be honest with himself. The news…upset him. He really did like Roy's company and the thought that some other swordsmen was going to come in and replace Roy was revolting. He liked Roy's jokes. He liked how Roy understood Marth's past and could relate on quite an outstanding level. He liked how Roy was helping him with Link and that meant the most. What would happen between him and Link after Roy was gone?

Marth sighed again. He decided he was just being paranoid. It's not like Link would stop talking to him once Roy left or that the new guy would take Link away from him. Ha ha. That wouldn't happen…would it?

And Marth wasn't extremely excited about trials tomorrow. He wasn't in the right state of mind. He would've talked to Link about it, but that would have added to Link's anxiety as well.

"Something wrong Lord Marth?" said someone in the corner of the library. Marth looked up.

"Why is it that you want to help me? I barely know you Samus." he said. Samus chuckled.

"I'm not as stuck up as the others. And you're not as bad as we all came to think. Maybe in the beginning you were but…" Marth scowled.

"Um…thanks."

"Welcome."

"…" They sat for a while in silence. Marth sighed and reached for the book on the coffee table. He turned it over in his hands. It was 'War and Reality'…the one Roy had called a sham. "He's really knowledgeable."

Samus looked up. "Who?"

"Roy. He knows a lot about war. He…surprised me. I wasn't aware he was so experienced with such things." Samus nodded.

"He's a Lord from the land of Pherae, so he's seen his share of battles." said Samus quietly. Marth smiled to himself.

"No wonder it's so easy for him to come up with wild ideas." he said softly.

* * *

Trial day came and Marth sighed. He was ready for his enemies and for battle. Roy had cheerfully made his way to the losing side of the arena and waved at Marth and Link. They gingerly waved back. As the rest of the smashers filed into the room, Master hand set up the stage.

"You know how this works. Remember the rules. Today I will change it up just a bit. With the victorious smashers I will have groups of two against groups of two. This means you will have an ally. The ones who lost during the last trials will still have one on one battles. I will now call the first group up."

Marth leaned back in his chair while the first group, Fox and Mario vs. Bowser and Falco, went up. Apparently they were safe from elimination. Only one could advance to next term from the losing group…so the pressure was on. But Marth knew Roy wasn't worried about it. After all, he _wanted_ to lose.

"Do you think Roy's trying to lose on purpose?" said Link. At first Marth was going to retort in a rude way but then he realized…

_What if I'm the only one Roy told?_

"Um, well, there's no telling with Roy." he lied. Marth figured Roy wanted it that way.

Marth was surprised when he was called up on the same team as Link. He wasn't worried about losing because they had the same battle style. Swords. Of course they'd fight nearly alike.

The battle began and Marth waited beside Link as their enemies, Ganondorf and Falco, began their first attack. It was obvious that today, Ganondorf's eyes were set on Marth. Link noticed and frowned.

He threw up his sword just as Ganondorf tried to take a pass at Marth. Furious, Ganondorf knocked Link out of the way. Marth retaliated by leaping forward and slashing Ganondorf's shoulder. Marth knew better than to sabotage one's self for a teammate, but he couldn't even hesitate a moment before his body forced him over to Link's side. Link nodded at him and Marth quickly pulled him up onto his feet.

They ran across the stage and Link turned on his heel, catching Falco trailing him, and whacked him across the face. Falco flew across the stage whilst Ganondorf came running back up. He punched Marth in the stomach only to be slashed open by Link. He grabbed Link by the throat and Link dropped the master sword. Marth was quick to respond. He gathered all the strength in him and lifted his sword toward the ceiling and Ganondorf, performing the Dolphin Slash attack.

The battle ended and Link collapsed to the ground.

_No…_ Marth went to Link and pulled him up. Link smiled at him.

"Thanks Marth."

The battles had ended. It was so that Jigglypuff was the last one to make it to next term. Marth felt angry and annoyed at Roy but knew he couldn't fully blame him. Roy's heart was somewhere else. Marth nodded to himself. He had to say something.

"Roy" Marth said as he approached the redhead. Roy whirled around and grinned.

"Hey Mars Bar!" Marth rolled his eyes and took Roy's hand into his.

"I…want to thank you Roy. For helping me I mean. And I…wish you luck and a safe return to your homeland." said Marth. Roy smiled genuinely this time. He seemed touched. Then, Roy bowed.

"That's the nicest thing I've heard the whole time I've been here. Thank you Marth." he said. Marth nodded.

"I just…wonder if I can get Link to trust me with you gone. Not that I'm counting on you or anything but…I'm just…" Roy nodded.

"Nervous. It's understandable. I know one thing Marth…you and Link will see eye to eye. I just know it." he smiled again. Marth frowned.

"How do you figure? I mean…how do you know that for sure?" said Marth. Roy placed a hand on Marth's shoulder.

"Because you'd look really freakin weird with someone else. I'm serious! You and Link make a great pair. There's no way in hell that you and Link shouldn't be together. Take care for me Marth. I'll be seeing you now!" Roy winked and walked off. Marth sighed.

_Right…I've got to be strong._

And with that, Marth headed to bed…knowing Roy wouldn't be there tomorrow.

* * *

Morning hit and Marth groaned, rolling over to see Link lying on his stomach and staring out the window.

"Today marks the first day of the new term." said Link softly. Marth nodded.

"I wonder what Roy is doing right now…" said Marth. Link smiled weakly.

"Probably bothering his father about all the things he's seen." said Link. Marth shook his head.

"Poor man."

They got up and dressed quickly, knowing that the new smashers would be arriving today. Marth was anxious…and curious. Curious as to just who would replace Roy.

They set out down the stairway and paused a moment as the stairway was suddenly blocked off.

"What the…?" Marth blinked in confusion. Link continued walking.

"C'mon. It's just Master hand preparing the upstairs for new arrivals."

"O-oh…" Marth reluctantly turned, following Link down the hallway. They settled down into seats and Marth stared ahead. The newcomers were sitting across the room staring uncomfortably at the veterans. Master hand rose.

"Now my good soldiers! The new term has come and we have decided to change the way things are run around here. Why is that you ask? We now have over 30 smashers here. So without further ado, I will welcome the new smashers. They will then go into each of their new battle style groups. Newcomers, listen for your name followed by your group."

Marth sat bored as Master hand read out various names. No one spoke aside from Master hand and Marth felt his eyes slowly closing. Link noticed and elbowed him.

"Ouch!" Marth whispered fiercely. Link nodded in the direction of the newcomers.

"Pay attention or I'll do it harder next time." he said. Marth smiled at Link making Link smile back.

"Forgive me?" Link chuckled.

"Of course Marth."

After a long 10 minutes, Master hand finished and the newcomers began to mingle with the veterans. Marth leaned against the wall while Link picked at his tunic. The prince was about to leave the room when another blue haired man walked casually up. Link stood next to Marth and bowed politely. He then elbowed Marth again who reluctantly bowed as well.

Then, to Link's surprise, the man kneeled upon one knee and took Link's hand. Marth raised an eyebrow and felt a bit jealous. He stole a glance at Link and was annoyed to see that Link was actually amused by this.

"Well…I've never met a more handsome person in my travels than you sir." he said, kissing Link's hand. Link covered his smile, trying to hold it back.

"I'm Link." he said. The man stood and nodded.

"I know. I've heard so much. You're more beautiful in person." Link's cheeks turned blood red and the new swordsmen looked over at Marth just as he spoke.

"Pleased to meet you all…I'm Ike."

* * *

Author's Note:

Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNN~

I know this one is unusually short huh?

And FINALLY our second blue-haired swordsmen has now entered the story. How will Marth match up against this smitten character? Will he even try?

REVIEW PLEASE!! :D


	7. Starry Night Scandal

Author's Note:

Yes, here comes the tough stuff. Here's where the story gets a little less funny and more serious. Enjoy!

* * *

Ike was tall and handsome. He had muscles all over him and a bright smile that made Marth's pale in comparison. He made friends easily and could crack a joke that would have the whole room laughing. Oh yes, Ike was a barrel full of laughs. And worse, or at least to Marth anyway, Link was the topic of every conversation Ike indulged in.

He constantly showered Link with compliments and at first everyone thought it was cheesy. But it seemed to Marth that Link would smile more when Ike was around. Ike was able to get Link to laugh more often. To be more open. He brought out parts of Link that even the elf himself didn't know was in him.

On one occasion, Ike was listening intently to a song he liked. He looked to his long-eared companion and, out of nowhere, asked him to dance. Link was embarrassed but agreed and laughed the whole time as Ike pulled Link into a dance. Marth could only watch from across the room as his heart seethed with anger and jealousy. How could Link fall for him!?

He sighed and went up to his room. He laid down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wished he knew what Link was thinking. Hell, he wished Link could see through Ike. And now what? Marth shook his head furiously as a thought came to his mind. Angered, he got up and went into the bathroom. He washed his face and stared at the mirror as water dripped down his face. He tried to compare himself to Ike.

Ike had a large, manly chin that gave him a tough appearance. Marth's face was thinner and more delicate. Sharper features that made him look very much like a feminine boy. He looked down and pulled off his gauntlet. Ike's hands were rough and well-worked. Marth's were long and elegant. Soft unlike Ike's. He looked back at the mirror and then out the door. When he was sure he was alone, he quickly removed his armor and tunic. He looked in the mirror once more and felt inferior.

His chest was muscular but he was rail thin. He frame was extremely small and his shoulders, arms, hips…they were all much smaller than Ike's. Marth turned away from the mirror, feeling embarrassed and discouraged. How could he compare to someone as strong and healthy looking as Ike? Marth looked pale as a ghost and at a first glance, too thin for his own good. He pulled his tunic back on and removed his boots, then lightly lay down in bed. He felt tears threatening but he refused to let them fall. He nodded to himself.

_From now on, I'm going to do whatever it takes to be better than that…idiot! I'll train and work hard. No…no matter how much it hurts. I'm doing this for…for Link._

It wasn't long before he drifted off. His dreams carrying him into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile…

Link smiled. Ike was telling another one of his fascinating stories. It really was quite entertaining. He laughed again as Ike made a humorous joke. As Ike continued, Link let his eyes wander. He frowned as he noticed, Marth had left.

_Hmm…that's odd…_

"Link?" Link looked over at his newfound friend. Ike smiled. "Did you hear me?"

"N-no…sorry Ike. I was just…daydreaming." he froze as Ike stroked his cheek.

"Really? About what?" Link felt his face grow hot and he turned away quickly.

"Um…nothing important…I promise." he said nervously. Ike chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well I'm like to hear more from you. Tell me, where shall we be retreating for sleep?" said Ike, winking. Link continued to turn various shades of red.

"I-I um…u-upstairs…" he said meekly. Ike nodded and stood, and offered a hand to help him up. Link took it and Ike pulled him up quickly, catching Link by surprise, and had Link inches from Ike's face. Link blushed furiously then pulled away. "I guess I should show you to your room."

They came to the door and Link nodded to him. "Goodnight Ike." he said softly, and walked over to the next door. Ike sighed and pushed the door open. It was empty and quiet aside from the shower on inside the bathroom. Ike closed the door and settled into the bed that was obviously unused. He looked over curiously at the other bed then froze as the shower stopped. He sat up and waited, to see who his roommate was.

The door opened and a pair of dark sapphire eyes looked up at Ike's. He froze for a moment before flipping his lid.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU D-DOING HERE!?" shouted Marth as he clutched his towel and wrapped it tighter around him. Ike chuckled.

"Nice to see you to, roommate." Marth's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"What? Roommates? Since when!?" Ike continued to chuckle.

"Since now."

For the next few days, Marth tried his best to avoid Ike. It wasn't easy since Link had told Ike about how they were good friends now. Ike, being the social creature he was, wanted to befriend all of Link's friends, and pursued Marth constantly. At every turn and every moment, Marth would come face to face with Ike. And, he'd attack him. Ike however, wasn't that easy to discourage.

"Hey Marth." said Ike, sitting down next to the prince. Marth glared over at Ike and scooted away from the brute. Ike, amused, followed. Marth began to grow agitated.

"Go away." he said, refusing to look at Ike. Ike chuckled.

"No way, friend." Marth felt his eye twitch.

"I'm not your friend Ike."

"Oh! C'mon! Link's friends are my friends. Why don't you just talk to me huh? I'd like to get to know you." he said, laughing. Marth felt his heart sink.

_Friend? Is that all I am to Link?_ Marth shook his head at the thought.

"I'd rather we not get acquainted. I know plenty enough idiots and I do not need to know another." he said, scooting off again. Ike sat still a moment before sneaking a glance at the prince. He began to whistle and slowly scooted towards Marth again. Marth slammed his head down on the desk.

"Ow." came his muffled reply, but he did not lift his head. Ike chuckled once more.

"You shouldn't bang your head then!" said Ike. Marth sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind Ike." mumbled Marth. Ike looked up as the love of both blue haired warriors lives came over.

"Hey Link." said Ike casually. Marth looked up quickly and noticed immediately that Ike's arm was on his shoulders.

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU PERVERT!!" shouted Marth. Ike jumped but laughed again, patting Marth's head.

"Poor Marth. He's a bit anti-social." Marth wanted to hit him. He looked up to see Link laughing. No. He turned and saw Fox laughing. Peach, Luigi, and more. They all laughed. Hurt flashed in Marth's eyes and he jerked Ike's hand away.

"Shut up you idiot! And leave me alone!" he said. Link looked over at Marth and followed him as Marth retreated.

"Marth! Marth!" Link called. But Marth continued. He raced up the stairway and Link stopped at the foot, feeling guilty. He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Ike…it's just you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him upset." he said. He looked genuinely sad and Link nodded.

"It's fine. He's just sensitive is all. He'll be over it in no time." said Link, unaware that Marth had heard this.

He sank down onto his bed and tears streamed down his face.

_Does he really think that about me?_

He jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. He quickly wiped his face and pulled himself together.

"Come in." he said softly.

Samus walked in and sat in a chair. They talked a while and Marth expressed his dislike of Ike.

"That's obvious." said Samus of Marth's earlier outburst, but Marth ignored her humor. He wasn't up for it. He talked to her a while longer and when he felt better, Samus bid him farewell. But Marth couldn't shake the feeling…that Roy was wrong.

* * *

Link sulked. "It's just not right Zelda! I just don't feel that way towards Ike you know? I know he likes me but…" he sighed. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"But Marth is holding you back? I'm telling you Link! Don't let that stop you. Ike is a great man! You should be happy someone of his caliber has taken such interest in you." but Link wasn't buying it.

"You should've seen Marth's face. The way he looked when everyone laughed at him." he said sadly. Zelda giggled making Link frown.

"So the prince is getting a taste of his own medicine."

"But Zelda--"

"That's enough Link! Just wait and see. The answer will come to you. Think about it okay?" Link nodded. After all, he trusted Zelda.

"Okay…" but something still felt wrong about this…

* * *

Later that week, Master hand announced a vacation. The newcomers had been working nonstop, and so had Marth for that matter, and everyone needed a couple of days to relax. Marth took it as time to continue his training. He had gained some muscle weight, but for him it wasn't enough. He'd sulk and watch as Link and Ike would joke and laugh with each other. It was now getting clearer to Marth that as each day passed, he was falling more and more in love with Link. If only Ike wasn't standing in the way…

Still, he continued to hold hope that Link would eventually push Ike away. And his hopes for that grew stronger the more he saw them together.

As the time wore on everyone began to talk of the star watching night coming in a few days. Marth wasn't surprised to hear Ike trying to get Link to watch it with him. It only made Marth cringe with jealousy and work harder toward his goal. He decided not to watch them anymore. It only made his anxiety and jealousy worsen.

Finally the night came and the stars were shining brightly.

After most of the excitement had died down, Link retired to his room. He pulled off his hat, gauntlets, and boots. Then he slung his belt onto the desk and walked over to the window. A knock brought him back to reality. He turned and was surprised at who was at the door.

"Hey, may I come in?" he said. Link's eyes were a little wide.

"I-Ike." Ike smiled and Link nervously shuffled his feet. "Um yah, c-come in…"

Ike walked in and shut the door. He came up to Link and stared into his eyes, making him blush profusely.

"So, um, wh-why are you here?" stuttered Link. He almost jumped as Ike stroked Link's cheek.

"Isn't it obvious Link?" Ike leaned in and whispered in Link's ear. "I wanted to see you."

Link turned his head shyly, trying to remain in control. "Well, um, sit won't you?" he sat in a chair and Ike followed. He chose the seat closet to Link and took Link's hand, linking their fingers together.

For hours they talked and they shared many laughs. Link smile. He was relaxed. All because of Ike.

"Oh! Remember that we have to watch the fireworks tonight? We can't miss it." Ike smiled and squeezed Link's hand. "Wanna see them with me?"

Link nodded. "Of course."

They walked out to the balcony. Link stared in wonder at the bright colors. He shivered at the cold and Ike wrapped his arms around Link.

"Don't want you to catch a cold now." he said chuckling. Link smiled.

"Thank you." they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Ike leaned in until he was mere inches from Link's face. Link turned and lifted his head, brushing their lips together. Ike pulled Link into a passionate kiss, running his fingers through Link's blonde hair and nibbling Link's lower lip.

They went to the bed where Ike took his place atop Link. He untied the strings on Link's undershirt, exposing his neck, and planted soft kisses there. Link tugged at Ike's hair and turned his face allowing Ike to capture his lips once more. They began to pant, making Ike break the kiss. Link's eyes fluttered closed and Ike lifted Link's head to place a pillow beneath it and then pulled a blanket off a nearby chair. Ike laid down next to Link and pulled Link into his arms and Link curled up against him, making Ike smile. He kissed Link's forehead softly and laid his head down.

"Goodnight my love."

And while Link slept, Marth sobbed. He was sitting in the bushes, covering his face. He had seen everything all from down below.

* * *

Author's Note:

:O bad Ike bad!

Poor Marth. What will happen now?

REVIEW PLEASE!! :D


	8. Heartbreaker

Author's Note:

I named this chapter well…thanks a bunch…_Link_ DX

* * *

As the sun's rays reached into the room, Link found himself waking. He stretched and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. The sound of footsteps coming from the hallway getting louder. Now they were in the room and Link looked over, his visitor closing the door and climbing back into bed. He yawned.

"Morning." he said, nuzzling the pillow. Link smiled weakly as Ike stroked his cheek.

"M-morning Ike." he said. He felt his cheeks turning red and then…

Ike looked away before Link narrowed his eyes. Their was something welling up in Link's stomach. Guilt was it? But why…Link was so confused. His feelings confounded him. Ike's voice reawakened him from his thoughts.

"You hungry? We could get some food if you want." he said. Link nodded slowly.

"Y-yah…that'd be great. I'll catch up though, you go on ahead." he said. Ike smiled and leaned over, kissing Link's forehead. He got up and walked out to the hallway. Link sat up, and stared at the window. Why did he suddenly feel so…

_No, forget it you're just not used to it yet. Ike's a good guy…I'm just being a prude._ Link thought. He rubbed his temples and sighed, trying to break away the morning fogginess. _Besides, it was a kiss. Nothing more…_

He got up and changed into a new tunic, then began to walk out. He stopped then shook his head and continued down the hallway, deciding against putting on one of his signature sock-shaped hats. As he walked he felt his stomach getting weaker. Something wasn't right…and it bugged the hell out of Link. It wasn't right…it just wasn't…

_I have to talk to Zelda_ he decided. He went over to Zelda's room, knowing Ike would wait for him, and knocked carefully. The door opened to Zelda, who was pulling her hair up and seemed to be just waking up. She smiled and ushered him in, then she noticed Link's expression and pulled him a chair.

"What's wrong?" she said, worried. Link felt shaky now. His demeanor faltered and Link's confidence melted away. Why did he feel so…

"I'm just confused…I don't feel well."

"Well explain what happened." Link lowered his gaze.

"Ike and I…we kissed last night. And at first everything was fine but I…woke up with this horrible…guilt feeling. Like I've betrayed myself or someone else…I don't get it." he said softly. Zelda nodded, understanding, and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I think…you should talk to Marth. Whatever your heart decides of course." she said. Link smiled weakly, but sadly, felt no better. He left with the same guilt bugging him.

_Maybe…I have to do this on my own. I think…I have to tell Ike what's wrong._ he thought. He agreed with it and began to make his way down the hall, coming up with a tune in his head for his Ocarina. As he turned the corner he ran into Marth.

"Sorry." said Link softly. His heart sank as he noticed Marth's expressionless face. He said nothing and simply moved past Link. He turned and watched as Marth walked on.

"Marth…"

"Something wrong?" Link whirled around and blushed as Ike wrapped his arms around Link's middle and kissed Link. Link shakily put his arms around Ike's neck, but the guilt remained. Ike noticed Link's expression and decided to try cheering him up.

"Hey…let's eat outside. The air should make you feel better you know?" he said. Link smiled. It was so sweet of Ike, trying to cheer him up. Link nodded.

"Yah that sounds great." Ike nodded too and lightly grabbed Link's hand, leading him outside. As they ate and talked, Link felt a little better. Ike managed to bring the humor back out, but Link couldn't shake the memory, of Marth as he walked away silently.

* * *

_I hate you._

_Today I didn't want to wake up. I had a raging headache not to mention…_

_Link. MY Link. With, of all people, IKE. I know you'd have laughed if you were here but…I'm really scared. I wish you were here._

_I wish, Roy, that'd you'd never left. I don't know what to do. I spend each day wondering whether I should even try. But now I keep thinking it isn't worth it._

_Dammit it's not fair! I'm trying Roy I really am! But it's so hard…Ike he's…so much more than me. He's funny and strong, and…everything I'm not. Is that why Link likes him so much? Is that why, despite all that I've tried so far to get his attention, he pays me no mind? I don't want to be his friend!_

_I admit it! I wish I had been there last night. The one with Link. I wish it would've been me. But I'm not. I wasn't worthy enough for Link. I know, you would tell me not to give up. To try more…but I don't have the resolve Roy!_

_I walked down the hallway, beating myself up as usual, when I ran into him. You should have seen him…my angel…Link…_

_The look on his face. He seemed so…sad. I'd give anything to kiss his sadness away. Anything in the world…and he'll never know it Roy. Never…because he's Ike's. And now I find myself trying to find the strength to fight in all my brawls. I go through it so easy that I don't find any meaning in brawls anymore._

_I found them later, sitting together on the grass. That bastard…he had his arms around Link! I wish I could punch him. I wish…_

_But why am I so angry!? Ike is a…friend. No, would have been…a friend. I'm angry because he has what I cannot have. I want to scream so loud. I can't believe the emotions he's brought out of me. And now I realize how selfish I am. For wanting you here instead of him…so he wouldn't have gained Link's trust. But more importantly, for wanting Link and wishing Link would've rejected him._

_Yes I willing admit that I wish he had rejected Ike. I know it's selfish. I know it and yet I…_

_You wouldn't be able to read some of this Roy. I'm laughing now, imaging you trying to read it. I couldn't help but cry. Sorry, about the tear stains…_

Marth gritted his teeth and shut his eyes hard as tears streamed down his face. He closed his notebook, finding comfort in 'talking' to Roy through the pages. Through his writing. But now he could feel his heart breaking again. His mind torturing him, for the millionth time, with the image of Ike and Link locked in that passionate kiss. He had had a nightmare as well. And now Marth felt his confidence had been shaken to it's last. He sank to the ground and sobbed again, his chest aching.

_Why…why does it hurt…so much…_

* * *

She sighed as she came down the corridor. Maybe Link was right about his feelings. Maybe…

She rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. She had reached his room and now lightly pushed the door open. It had been cracked previously. She stepped in and looked down. Marth was on the ground, sleeping. She then realized, Marth had been crying. His face was still slightly tear stained.

"Marth?" she questioned. She sat down next to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. Marth stirred and blinked a few times before realizing that Zelda was beside him. He pulled away and stared wide eyed at her.

"Wha…what do you wa-want!?" he said, his cheeks turning red. Zelda smiled warmly and offered her hand to him.

"I know. You have every right to distrust me but…I want to make it up to you. I know you love Link…a fool could see it." she placed her hand on Marth's. "I want to help you."

So Marth told her. Everything. How he had first been Roy's target and how it had built a good starting point for he and Link but then how it all crashed down when Ike came and Roy left.

Then he told her of how Ike was better than him. Taller, funnier, more muscular, warm hearted, friendly…all the things that Marth wasn't. He told her about seeing Link and Ike on the balcony the night before, and how he had run into Link only to later see Ike with him again.

When he came to an end he sighed and hung his head, waiting for Zelda's reaction. She nodded.

"Link came to me this morning, asking for guidance. He was upset because…he felt some sort of guilt left over from that night you mentioned. He said something didn't feel right." Zelda sighed. "I believe he has feelings toward you Marth, that he has yet to acknowledge. And I believe, it's only a matter of time, before he realizes these feelings exist."

Marth nodded. His heart was lifted at this. Maybe Roy _wasn't_ wrong. But of course, there could always be something to destroy that. Something that would pop up and kill the moment. They spoke a little longer before Zelda apologized for her previous attitude towards him and they bid each other farewell. Marth's hopes were lifted, but he knew his struggle was far from over. There was no way he could get Link that easily.

* * *

_Now what…_ Link sighed. He had thought all day about his decision. Be with Ike? Or leave him…

_Ugh! This is so hard!_ he really did care about Ike. And his feelings toward Ike were growing promisingly, but Link knew deep down that he couldn't love someone while his heart ached so much. Something inside him was holding him back…how do you go through the relationship, not mentioning to them that even while their together something burns in the pit of your stomach and tells you that all you really want is to go curl up in a ball in peace.

No, Ike would understand. But it would break his heart and Link knew that that was out of the question. He had to find a way to conquer his feelings. Somehow…for Ike's sake at least.

Link sighed and stared at the clouds. _No, there's no point…I have to tell him…_

"Hey Link?" Link drifted out of his thought bubble and turned to Ike. Ike was messing with some sort of daisy he plucked from the ground and seemed to be trying to distract himself with it.

"I uh…had something on my mind. Something I can't shake." he said softly. Link felt his heart begin beating rapidly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his sudden reaction. What was wrong with him?

"I've been thinking that…well…that I don't want you to leave me. I mean, after the tournaments and all…eventually we'll have to go home. I want us to…be together…even after all this…you know?" he said. Link felt shaky but nodded. His body did things his heart disagreed with, and Link was aware. He bit his lip.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…love you…and I want, to be with you…un…less it's a problem." he said, glancing over at Link. Link did his best to give a genuine smile.

"I…I agree. It's a great idea and…I…love you too…" Ike pulled Link into a hug and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you feel the same." he said smiling. But Link knew he didn't. Why did he have to lie!? He felt tears threatening to fall. He wanted to cry, because he knew sometime soon, he'd end up hurting Ike.

But he tried to compose himself for now. He'd figure a way out…somehow.

"Yah." he laughed nervously, which to his surprise, sounded like a normal laugh. Ike pulled away and then looked up. Link suddenly felt his heart sink once more as Ike stared at their visitor.

"Oh…hey Marth!" he said cheerfully. Link turned to see Marth, who stood paler than usual in the doorway.

_That's it…he's the reason…_ Link felt terrible at this realization. _Dammit why couldn't I have figured it out sooner! He…heard it all…I just know it._

"What's wrong?" said Ike. Marth stared at them, his eyes wide and, to Link at least, his knees beginning to buckle. Then a tear streamed down his face and Marth turned on his heel, walking quickly down the hallway. Link felt like crying too.

_What have I done…_ Ike's arms were around him.

"Guess he's a walking zombie or something. You know, he could be sleepwalking…poor Marth." he said, chuckling. Link buried his face in Ike's shoulder. It seemed over between him and Marth. Whatever there was before…it had disappeared now. He looked up and kissed Ike on the cheek.

_I can't let Ike get hurt too._ Link smiled and Ike smiled back, unaware of the pain Link and Marth now went through. _I'll do whatever it takes to make Ike happy…_

* * *

Author's Note:

Like I said, serious point of the story. But no one should worry about Marth…I like him better than Ike anyway :3

Review please :D


	9. We need to talk

Author's Note:

DX the ending is close now…hope I didn't ruin the moment? :3

I chose to keep this chapter as short as possible for the climax of the next chapter. Long, drawn out, and as dramatic as I can make it. I promise ^_-

**IMPORTANT!! Read the ending Author's Note for important information regarding this story.**

* * *

He wiped his tears as he continued to pack his bags. The pain…it wouldn't leave…so he knew that he had to.

He didn't care where he went or how far he went…just that he'd go…so far away. So far from Link and Ike's…relationship…just thinking about it made Marth stop what he was doing and start sobbing again. It wasn't fair! Ike could have whatever he wanted…what about Marth!? Was he really that bad? Was he really…

He kept packing as he pulled himself together…as much as one can while having an emotional breakdown. He finished and stacked them near the door and grabbed his note off the desk. As he came down the hallway he felt his arm being grabbed and someone jerked him into another room. Marth was horrified at the person.

"Hey, thought you looked really pale and stuff. Link was worried so I decided to investigate." he said, grinning up at Marth. Marth pulled away from him.

"I'm fine Ike. And I doubt Link was worried about me…at all…" he blurted. He felt anger and resentment towards Link…and seeing Ike and hearing that 'Link worried about you' only added fuel to the fire. Ike frowned suddenly.

"What're you talking about Marth?" he noticed that Marth's demeanor was more aggressive than usual. What could've caused him to act so…vicious?

Marth took a step toward Ike so that they were face to face, his eyes staring directly into Ike's. "I just want you to know…how lucky you are. I envy you…I envy what you have. Take care of him for me…and don't ever hurt him."

He stepped away and left the room, going through the hallways and not stopping as others greeted him. Ike nodded to himself.

"I understand now…why you acted so badly toward me…you love Link too…" he sighed and began his way toward the library, where everyone else congregated. He sighed again, the last things that Marth had said made him uneasy. Had he done something wrong by coming here? He sat down carefully in a chair, trying to digest it.

Link seemed to act weird around Ike. He'd get nervous…almost fearful, when Ike was affectionate toward him. And every time Marth was around, Link's reactions would get worse. He sank lower in his seat. Link loved Marth back…he knew that now. They were in love and Ike could only ever make things worse by getting between them…

He felt his heart beginning to crack and break. Could Link really…?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ike looked up and smiled as best he could, offering Link a seat next to him. He wanted to discuss this with Link…but he knew better. Their first trials were today and he couldn't agitate Link…he wanted him to do well. The last thing Link needed was to be upset and near tears before battle. After all…Ike still loved him.

"Oh, heh, nothing. So what's up?" he said. Link smiled back and sighed.

"Just nervous about competition today. You know…the usual." he said. Ike nodded.

"Yah, the nerves getting to you. Well, I wish us both luck today." he said. Link grabbed his hand and Ike squeezed it, knowing that for Link it was a comfort thing.

"I wish us luck too…"

The battles began and as they fought the other would cheer them on. There were many laughs throughout the battle as several fighters taunted each other with signature moves or a phrase they liked to use often. Then there were instances as Fox would be too fast for Kirby but would end up slipping on a banana peel in the middle of the floor. Or the PK boys Ness and Lucas would shock themselves to fly only to end up head butting each other.

Ike would steal glances at Link and sighed. Link was smiling and seemed to be having fun. But he knew Link was hiding his pain. And it was only a matter of time before Link realized Marth was gone. He sighed again. He wished he could keep Link happy. He hated the thought that…Link was hurting inside.

"Hey where's Marth?" said Peach. Link looked up.

"Wasn't he in his room?" said Samus, loading a gun. Link's attention was now fully directed at the conversation. Ike face palmed. He knew Link was about to get upset.

"No I didn't see him. And he isn't at the trials today." said Peach. She looked genuinely worried.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's hiding in the corners or something…it's so like that emo." said Sonic. Snake grunted.

"You really like to cause trouble don't you?" he said, it was obvious Snake didn't approve of Sonic's berating of Marth. Master hand took notice at once and calmed the crowd so he could speak.

"Unfortunately, for reasons unknown, Prince Marth has left the Smash house. I don't know if he'll return but it is still possible. At this time, he isn't part of our roster." he said, and continued with what he was doing. Ike put an arm around Link.

"You okay?" he said. Link thought for a moment. Was he okay? He had already promised himself that everything was over with he and Marth. Should he care?

Link looked up with a warm smiled and nodded. "Y-yah, I'm fine. You worry too much!" Ike was a little disturbed but decided it best not to bring anything up. He kissed Link's forehead and hugged him tightly.

As tight as he could since, he feared, he may not be able to do it again in the future. Something in his heart, told him that.

* * *

The rest of the day went by all too quickly and Ike felt it. Definitely. He sighed and wandered aimlessly about the hallways, reminiscing about…what else?

He kept going over it in his head. Was Link, ever really his? Or was he dreaming? He knew, though, that Link tried. He really tried. And for that, Ike couldn't be mad at him. It was just a matter of figuring out what else to tell him.

He stumbled into a notebook in the hallway. Puzzled, he picked it up and quietly walked into the room.

The book was messy looking. It had a simple blue cover and ripped pages hanging out of it. Obviously it had been walked on. Ike turned the page and felt his heart sinking as he realized just what the notebook was about.

* * *

_The newcomers came today Roy. At first I didn't think anything of him. You'd laughed if you saw him. He has blue hair the same shade as myself but it sticks up like yours. Fox mused that he was a mutation of you and I._

'_Ha ha, very funny' I said, but I felt nothing from the comment. My eyes were glued, as usual, to my Sunrise. Ugh! It kills me to admit that! Thankfully no one will ever read this…at least, I don't intend on it._

_Like I said, I didn't care of him until,_

_He started following Link. I didn't catch it at first because I thought I was just being paranoid but then…he started to hang around him more. There's this gleam in his eyes, something I'm all to familiar with. I'm sure you've seen it enough times on me._

_I'm afraid to see tomorrow. I'm already started to get paranoid again…do you think…do you think that Link might…_

_No…he couldn't!_

_Link he's…I want him to be mine Roy…_

_there…I said it._

Ike stared at the page for what seemed like ages. He shakily turned the page, completely absorbed in Marth's writings.

_Ike has my room. It's difficult to share it with him. I feel horrible because he tries so hard to be nice to me and become friends but…how does one befriend the enemy? Their competition? Oh no, I'm starting to talk like you, Roy._

_Anyway, I was basically busy all day, training of course. Link came up to me and tried to get me to take a break with him. I eventually decided I should and followed him. We had a great lunch but Link seemed distracted by something. I could've sworn I saw Ike walk by that day._

_I don't have much else to say. I'm tired from training and I can't stop thinking about what Link said to me today…_

"_Marth, I'm glad we met. I don't want to forget you."_

_I'll cherish that…always…_

"You loved him. And I had no idea how much." Ike sighed and decided not to read anything else. It was Marth's personal belonging…but still. Ike couldn't stop the sinking feeling that the end was near. That Link would never be his.

He lightly placed the notebook on the bed and sighed. "No Marth, you've won. I won't take care of him because…he's yours to be cared for. I'm sorry I never understood until now."

He left the room, feeling slightly dizzy and cold inside. His heart was a wreck but, he knew Marth must've felt worse.

"I'm going to set this right…" he promised, and silently walked onwards.

* * *

Link was at the window looking out. Strangely, his depression from last term had disappeared. But now it was replaced by that unwavering guilt. But Link shook his head. He couldn't feel that anymore. He mustn't…for Ike.

A soft knock brought his attention away to the door. He stood, wide eyed. "Ike, what's wrong with you?" Link walked over, bringing his arms around Ike. Ike carefully placed his arms around Link, but refused to embrace him like he used to.

_No Ike…no matter how badly you want to…Link is Marth's. He was never yours to have._

"Link…we need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note:

Climax, oh yah! Now let's get to that troublesome information I blabbed about…

**IMPORTANT!! This story will be one of the first up for editing. I'm not saying it will for sure be edited but it is definitely second in line…first being Tales of the Hero. Watch the story to see if any edits have been done. I will also place a message at the beginning of each edited chapter to let others know that this chapter has been fixed.**

**Thank you** and as always, REVIEW PLEASE!! :D

Next chapter will be last! And I will have a couple of surprises in it so watch closely. I shouldn't take more than a week to finish it.


	10. One Night

Author's Note:

This chapter has been **recently edited**.

I know I edited this out of order, but I was so displeased with this chapter for almost ruining a scene from **Pick Your Battles**, that I had to change this one immediately. I know I haven't updated PYB in a while, but it's in slow progress and chapter 7 will be on it's way very soon.

**Warning:** this chapter contains a lemon. If this perturbs you in any way DO NOT read it. You will be able to see it coming as, it's the last scene of the story.

This chapter also has two more surprises. In my final conclusion, I allowed Ike and Link a POV each. Enjoy guys!

* * *

'One Night'

* * *

I struggled there for a minute. Just holding him. Link was trembling and I knew why. He was afraid of what I had to say. But could ya blame him? If someone you loved, no, liked, came up to you and said 'Hey, we've gotta talk about us', you'd freak out too right? I figured that's how he felt right now.

I wanted to kiss him. Like I had before. Just smelling the sweet smell of the sun. His thin fingers on my cheeks. He looked up at me with eyes I still loved to stare into endlessly, my heart melting at how sad he looked.

"Ike, something bothering you?" he chewed his bottom lip. He's so adorable.

"I…yah. Maybe we should sit?" I said. Link frowned and turned my chin so that he seemed to be staring right into my skull.

"Ike you're stalling." he said softly. I sighed and grasped his hand, leading him to his bed. We sat and Link's fingers intertwined with mine. I felt the weight in my heart begin to sink more and more.

"I want to talk…about Marth." I said, swallowing hard. Something flickered in Link's eyes when I said that. He looked away and I could tell the subject itself bothered him. I scratched the back of my head, trying to figure out how to word it. "He said something, pretty important to me before he left."

Link was busy distracting himself. He was digging his boot into the floor and staring at it as if that was more interesting than the topic I'd just brought up. Now it was my turn to pull his chin in my direction.

"Link?"

"Marth's not important to me anymore. I don't understand why we have to talk about him." he snapped, a nasty look on his face. I gaped. No way he thought that! Not about Marth!

"Link…how could you say something like that!" I said incredulously. He wouldn't look at me. I sighed.

"He left, not me." he said quietly. I almost thought I'd dreamt it. Again, I sighed.

"Link, please listen okay? I need you to listen…for me?" I said, hoping that would fish him in. Link averted his eyes back at me. I almost laughed, his high maintenance attitude reminding me of Princess Zelda herself.

Damn these elves are critical.

"Okay." he said steadily. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"He told me that, I was lucky. That he was jealous because I had you. And he told me to take care of you and not to ever hurt you. But…"

At that moment, Link's expression changed. Worry was settling in on him and I knew it was now or never.

"Link, we can't be together. I realized that now. I see the look in your eyes when he's even mentioned and I know that…he loves you more than I ever could. That I can't replaced him in your heart. And I know you know that." I said finally. It was then that the situation got bad.

Link began to cry. Really cry. He shouted things about hating Marth and loving me so much. Things that I knew would break anyone else into millions of pieces. I tried to console him and change his view but he wouldn't listen. It seemed the more I tried to make him see, the more he'd scream and shout.

"I won't leave you Ike I love you! Can't you see that!" he sobbed. I knew I had to fight back.

"Link please understand! You know it won't work. I could spend an eternity with you and it'd never be enough. You couldn't possibly love me the way you could love Marth." Link looked pleadingly up at me.

"Please, just let me try Ike. I'll show you I swear." he cried meekly. I hugged him loosely and shook my head.

"Link, it's over between me and you. But think this way, you can have a long and beautiful future with Marth. Why would you ever give up your happiness for someone you know in your heart isn't for you?" Link had about calmed himself and was now staring at the floor again.

"Because I can't give up on you. It's not fair to you…" and then I saw.

Link wasn't like other people. He felt bad. And yah I felt kinda offended that he was there because he felt bad for me but…it was different. I don't know how to explain it…I just don't. Link wanted to try doing what his heart told him was right. He never followed his own desires…only the desires of others. I took his hands in mine.

"You're not being unfair Link. I have one favor to ask of you, and you need to do it as honestly as possible." Link looked up at me and nodded.

"Anything." I smiled weakly.

"I want you to, for once in your life, do what you want to. Without the desires of others judging your course. I want you to choose for me okay?"

Link sat quietly for several minutes, idly stroking my hand. His eyes were completely focused on the floor though, but I knew he was thinking deeply. Finally he looked up at me and leaned forward. He kissed me softly for a moment and held my gaze. One last tear streamed down his cheek and I wiped it away.

"I…I've made my choice."

* * *

Leaves crunched underfoot as I walked through the forest. I remember doing that when I first came here. But that was a while ago. I was a different person then.

I had decided. My mind finally made up. And now I was about to come to peace with that decision. I was going to tell Marth what I truly felt.

I walked for hours. Literally, hours. But my long journeys had gotten me used to that. I keep thinking, shouldn't I have found him by now? And then I'd smile a little, imaging myself scolding Marth for running so far away.

But it was my fault in the first place. I realize now what I couldn't see before. Those looks Marth would give me. I just thought he stared a lot. But now I remember, I'm the only one he stared at. Ike pointed out something else that bothers me more. It was something I _had_ realized.

The look on Marth's face when he saw me. I know that I had kept myself from loving him, for fear that it would kill Ike's heart in the process. I had told myself that Ike had made a move first, but in all actuality, Marth was. Yes, we were drunk, but it counted didn't it?

Either way I'd messed up. And, as I walked that evening through the forest, I began to let fear sink in. What if he was so angry, that he couldn't forgive me? That, throughout all this, he wouldn't want me anymore?

But I kept walking. I deserved it. I deserved being rejected by Marth and I wouldn't blame him if that's just what he'd do. But despite that, he still needed to hear what I had neglected to say all along. I had to say something, to right the wrong I've done.

I stopped when I saw him. Marth was on a little boulder and seemed to be curled up on himself. I cautiously walked over to him and placed my hand as lightly as possible on his shoulder. He flinched, and seemed to be fragile. Like that one touch had hurt him. He shakily looked up at me, pale as a ghost. He had tear stains all over his face and I felt guilt overwhelm me again. I sat down next to him and grabbed the sides of his cape, pulling it around him. He seemed, scared of me. I grabbed his hand and began to fumble with it. It had been a habit of mine since I was young that whenever I was idle, I'd play with the person's hand. Consider it the child in me if you will.

I took a deep breath.

"Marth, there's something that I think I owed you. And it's not just an apology…I've been disloyal and I've treated you all wrong." I said, fighting my own tears. But I wouldn't cry. I didn't deserve comfort. I felt a sort of desire to be punished. I had hurt him. I guess I…needed to feel rejection.

But to my surprise, he didn't take his hand from me. He didn't get up and walk away or scold me for having the audacity to even think of speaking to him. He just stared at the sunset for a long time. I began to wonder if he even heard me until…

"You know what Sunsets are to me?" he said, his voice was a lot softer than it used to be and it was cracked. I assumed he'd been crying for a long time.

I shook my head. "What are they to you?" I asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible. Marth's hand was cold and his fingers thin. I cupped it in my two hands to warm it up.

"They're a reminder of what I work hard for each day. I have to sit and think to myself about whether I successfully did what I set out to do today. But…I enjoy Sunrises more." he said. I was surprised when he turned to look at me and stroked my hand with his thumb. He seemed to be lost in thought when I noticed a tear sliding down his face.

"You were my sunrise, Link." he said. He turned fully to face me and took his free hand to my own and looked down, as if afraid of catching my gaze.

"Marth…" I was afraid to push but…I had to see if there was any chance left. "Marth I…I want to keep being that sunrise for you."

He looked up slowly, his eyes seemed to widen. I managed a smiled and carefully lifted a hand to his cheek. A tear slide down my own face. "I want you to see that each day you wake up. When you feel like you're alone, I want you to look up and know I'm still here for you."

I began to cry now and I pressed my forehead against his. "I'm so sorry. Marth…you've waited for me and I never…"

I was afraid to tell him those last three words. I told them freely to Ike, and now I felt those words couldn't possibly mean anything at least when I said them. But when Marth looked at me right into my eyes, I knew he had to hear them. And this time, when I said it, it felt more meaningful. It felt…like I truly did.

"I love you." I said softly. I could see the corners of his mouth turning up. He began to smile and the light in his eyes began to shine again. He squeezed my hands tightly.

"You mean that?" he said. "What about-"

"Shh." I placed a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about him. It was a mistake. He sat me down and made me realize that I loved you this whole time…and I mean to make sure you know that."

Then I smiled. "Yes, I meant it." He smiled more and more. I closed my eyes and kissed him, and this time I wasn't drunk.

We held that kiss for a long time before Marth pulled away and looked at me gratefully. I sighed at him. "Marth, I think we should go back. You're freezing out here." I said. I held back a laugh, his nose was red.

"I'll go anywhere so long as you're with me." he said. I laughed a little. We had both exchanged cheesy 'pick-up lines' with each other, so the embarrassment was equally shared.

I got up and offered a hand to him and we walked back together, whispering sweet nothings along the way and Marth playing tricks on me. I laughed the whole way back, and it seemed to make him happy.

When we got back, Ike had made himself scarce so that we would have the room alone. We sat on Marth's bed and talked for a while, enjoying the silence. He was a bit withdrawn and I sighed, knowing now what the problems was.

"Marth…you don't have to be like Ike. You don't have to be muscular and tan and all that to be…good enough for me." I said carefully.

"I know. I just…when he came and I saw how much you enjoyed being with him I sort of…" I felt guilty that'd I'd made him feel this way.

"It's over now."

"I know." we were quiet for a while before he started playing with my hair. I stared up at him. I remembered something someone had told me once.

"Marth…do you, want me?" I asked. He stared a moment, as if in awe of what I'd said. Like he was choked up. After a long time of staring in silence, he shakily nodded and his cheeks turned bright red. I blushed too and leaned over, pushing him down on the bed. I looked down at him.

"I was told by someone that, one day I'd find someone I'd love for always. It sounds cheesy but, I…think we should take advantage of the time we have left together." I knew eventually, at some point, we'd have to go home. I knew know, and it scared me, that I could only be with him for so long.

"I want you to have…one night, to remember me by. If one night is all I can give you." I said, trying to make the statement strong and steady. Marth smiled before crushing his lips against mine.

* * *

Link shivered as Marth tangled his fingers in Link's hair and changed their body's positions so that he was on top, never once breaking the kiss. Link began to undo Marth's cape and armor, letting it clatter uselessly to the floor before setting to work on Marth's belt. They stopped kissing long enough to breathe before kissing once more.

Link threw off Marth's belt and removed Marth's tunic and then his undershirt. He smiled and let his fingers roam Marth's chest, Marth blushing slightly. Link giggled and pressed his lips to Marth's ear. "Don't be so modest."

Marth quickly rid Link of his own belt, tunic, and undershirt and planted soft kisses along Link's collarbone. He wrapped his arms up underneath Link's back and lightly traced Link's backbone, making the blonde shiver again. "M-Marth…" he breathed, and Marth pressed his lips lightly against Link's.

"Yes Link?" Link had a devious glint in his eye and captured Marth's lips before moving his knee straight between Marth's legs, pressing firmly. Marth groaned softly moved to trail kisses down Link's jawline to down to the part where his neck joins his shoulder. But he didn't stop there. He smiled against Link's skin and continued downward, across Link's chest down to Link's hips. He stopped at the pant line and looked up at Link.

"You…you sure about this?" he said shakily. Link stroked Marth's cheek.

"Definitely."

Marth nodded and without further hesitation removed Link's pants. Link blushed at having another person see him this way, but he knew Marth would too. Besides, like he said, 'don't be modest'. Marth's pants were quick to follow and Marth leaned down to kiss Link again. His hand absent-mindedly gliding up Link's leg. Link smiled seductively and grabbed Marth's hand, placing the fingers in his mouth and sucking lightly. Marth smiled. Such erotic behaviour.

Marth pulled his fingers away and wrapped his arm around Link's back, slowly and as painless as possible, slipping the first, then second, and finally third finger inside Link. Link held back a gasp and contorted his face in pain, his eyes shut tightly and his fingernails digging into the bed sheets. Marth was quick to kiss Link, allowing some of Link's attention to be distracted. Once he was satisfied that Link would be ready, he removed his fingers and set about replacing them with himself. His eyes were locked securely to Link's. Link seemed to be challenging Marth, and in turn, it excited Marth.

"Be gentle." he reminded. He sounded innocent but Marth swore with the look Link gave him, there was no way he was innocent. He did his best to mirror Link's smirk.

"Of course darling." he said, his voice was lower than usual and was a perfect match for Link's innocent side. He gripped Link's hips and slowly entered. Link's breathing hitched and he let out a soft moan. Marth shivered but didn't stop until he was completely inside. Then, to tease his elven lover, he pulled out agonizingly slow. Link shut his eyes tightly again and kissed Marth with fervor, pouring out love and affection the best he could. Marth's heart warmed at the thought of it.

Marth began to set a steady pace, but he was ready to speed the process up. The only thing holding him back was the prospect of accidentally hurting Link, so he kept to his pace. "Link…" he moaned. Link hadn't opened his eyes and was squirming below him. Marth grinned, proud of himself.

"Having trouble my love?" he breathed into Link's long, elfish ear. Link finally opened his eyes. They were brighter and softer.

"M-Marth…d-don't tease…me…" he groaned. Marth licked his ear.

"But it's so…interesting, to watch your reactions." he sighed. He could tell Link was nearing the edge and excitement began to build up within him. He sped up his movements, grinding their hips together and making Link's blush deepen. Marth groaned and chanced a look at Link before closing his eyes again, a smirk settling on his lips. "Where'd all that…ah, confidence…g-go…huh?"

"I…Marth…" he spoke incoherently. He continued to moan and added several incomplete sentences, maimed by his lack of concentration. Marth gripped Link's hips harder, feeling his own erection growing too strong.

"Dammit…Link!" he gasped. Link's back arched as he came, moaning his blue-haired lover's name. Marth thrust in one last time before he too came inside Link. He shivered and rested his chin upon Link's chest.

"I love you." he breathed. Link's fingers played idly in his hair and Marth let his eyes close as sleep began to take him.

"I love you too, Marth." he said, trembling. "More and more each second I spend with you."

Marth nuzzled him. "Tired, love?" Link nodded and Marth leaned over, kissing Link's forehead softly before placing his head back on Link's chest. He wrapped his arms around him, doing his best not to hurt Link as he removed himself. "Sleep."

They hadn't slept that well in weeks.

* * *

Author's Note:

The end of the story had to come eventually. Although the story is not completely edited and it's got a lot of issues, it's done. And, I've moved on to other fanfictions. Current Smash Bros. works are: **Pick Your Battles** (the story AFTER **Love Scorned**), **Trapped** (an all new Marth/Link story with lots of drama and angst), and some future oneshots for Ike, Roy, Samus, and of course, Marth/Link. Oh boy I love writing!

Don't forget to **review** before you leave!


End file.
